


ABOUT LOVE

by doryness



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Italiano | Italian, Song Lyrics
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doryness/pseuds/doryness
Summary: [Never Have I Ever]Never Have I Ever Fanfiction.Storia ispirata alla serie originale Netflix, racconta in sette capitoli gli avvenimenti accaduti dopo l'ultimo episodio.Trama.Dopo aver ascoltato il messaggio di Paxton, Devi è assalita dai dubbi: cogliere l'occasione di uscire con lui oppure ascoltare i sentimenti che prova per Ben?Titolo di testa e titoli dei capitoli liberamente tratti dalla canzone About Love di Marina.
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar, Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**ABOUT LOVE**

_**Never Have I Ever fanfiction** _

  


_Mini-disclaimer: tentativo (in via del tutto gratuita) di provare a buttare giù qualche riga raccontando quello che può essere accaduto dopo l’ultimo episodio._

  


_Titolo di testa e titoli dei capitoli liberamente tratti dalla canzone_ About Love  _di Marina._

  


  


**Capitolo 1**

**Started in the strangest way, didn’t see it coming**

  


Devi non ha la minima idea di come possa essere accaduto.

Semplicemente è successo e basta. Magari non si sarebbe mai aspettata che sarebbe partito tutto da lei, senza averlo premeditato e guidata solo dall’impulso bruciante di baciare Ben Gross.

Avrebbe continuato all’infinito, seriamente. Avrebbe potuto trascorrere ore a baciare Ben (magari alternando fra una pausa e l’altra per indugiare ancora in quegli occhi così dannatamente azzurri e profondi, capaci di toglierle il fiato), e anche lui le è sembrato dello stesso avviso.

Se solo non fosse stato per Kamala che, bussando gentilmente alla porta del finestrino, li ha fatti separare con un sussulto. La cugina sembrava far finta di niente, mentre domandava a Devi se voleva raggiungere lei e sua madre per tornare a casa.

Per un breve attimo Devi avrebbe voluto urlare contro sua cugina per averli interrotti, ma era come se fosse entrata una corrente d’aria fredda e quel momento di oblio era scoppiato come una bolla di sapone, terminando improvvisamente così come era iniziato.

Sul viso di Kamala, Devi ha intravisto un piccolo sorriso, ma non ha indagato ulteriormente, presa com’era dalla sensazione di panico mista ad imbarazzo e ad un’euforia insolita…

A quel punto lei e Ben si sono salutati con la promessa di sentirsi via sms, ma da una rapida occhiata anche Devi ha intravisto in lui parte di quelle sensazioni che lei si è sentita addosso, portandosele dietro dal momento in cui ha lasciato l’auto di lui, per poi rimuginarci sopra durante tutto il tragitto in macchina diretta verso casa.

E adesso Devi è proprio qui, nell’auto di sua madre, silenziosa e totalmente immersa nei suoi pensieri. Il ricordo dell’ultima mezz’ora continua a ronzarle nella testa come una pellicola cinematografica.

Non ha notato nemmeno le occhiate guardinghe che Kamala le ha lanciato dallo specchietto retrovisore, perché in ogni secondo di ogni minuto ha continuato a rivivere quel momento in macchina con Ben.

_Hai aspettato._

_Sì… io, volevo essere sicuro che… tu stessi bene._

Ed ecco che è arrivato il bacio, il primo. Quello che è partito da Devi e che per qualche secondo l’ha paralizzata sul posto, congelata allo stesso tempo dall’espressione sul volto di Ben. Fino a quando lui non l’ha baciata di nuovo. E ancora. E ancora.

Devi ha risposto al bacio, ed è stato beato oblio. Meglio di qualunque bicchiere di vodka o whisky abbia mai provato. La sensazione che non ci fosse nulla di più autentico al mondo a parte baciare Ben, sentirlo lì, la sua mano premuta dolcemente sulla testa con le dita immerse fra i suoi capelli, mentre quelle di Devi erano occupate a circondargli il collo attraverso il quale ha percepito il battito del suo cuore, rapido quanto il suo.

Cosa faranno adesso? Cosa significa questo bacio?

D’impulso (allo stesso modo in cui si è sporta verso Ben per baciarlo) Devi tira fuori il cellulare dalla tasca con l’intenzione di scrivere a Ben. Ha bisogno di parlare con lui, da sola e per un secondo si chiede perché invece di tornare con sua madre e Kamala non ha accettato un passaggio da Ben.

Ma la risposta arriva rapida come un flash: quel bacio li ha sconvolti entrambi. E nel momento in cui sono stati interrotti e, di conseguenza riportati bruscamente alla realtà, sono rimasti paralizzati dalla consapevolezza di aver condiviso un momento come quello insieme. Proprio loro due: storiche nemesi scolastiche dall’età di sei anni.

È così distratta dai suoi pensieri da perdere ancora qualche minuto alla ricerca del telefono sepolto nel fondo della borsa. E basta una notifica sul blocca-schermo ad attorcigliarle le viscere ancora una volta.

È un messaggio di Paxton, un messaggio in segreteria. L’ha chiamata una volta sola e le ha lasciato un messaggio. Il dito di Devi trema incontrollabilmente mentre sblocca lo schermo e fa partire il messaggio vocale, il cellulare premuto contro l’orecchio già sudato e accaldato.

Ascoltare la voce di Paxton allontana per un attimo il pensiero di Ben, ma non è sufficientemente forte come lo sarebbe stato mesi prima.

Quando il messaggio si conclude, Devi sente il cuore tamburellare fin all’altezza delle orecchie. Paxton vuole uscire con lei.

Paxton Hall-Yoshida vuole uscire con lei.

Devi pensa che questa giornata stia raggiungendo dei picchi di assurdità inverosimili.

“ _Kanna_ , tutto bene lì dietro?”

La voce di Kamala ha lo stesso effetto di quando ha bussato al finestrino dell’auto di Ben, brusco e dirompente.

“Ehm, sì…” Devi si schiarisce la voce, tentando di ignorare il groppo salitole in gola.

“Va tutto bene, Kamala. Siamo solo esauste per tutte le emozioni di queste ultime ore” interviene sua madre con una dolcezza che Devi ha percepito davvero poche volte nella sua voce, ma che riesce comunque a scaldarle il cuore, “Arrivate a casa potremmo prepararci una bella tazza di tè, o una cioccolata calda se preferisci, Devi”

Nalini continua a tenere lo sguardo fisso sulla strada, ma Devi ha comunque l’impressione che sua madre la stia osservando, a modo suo. Manda giù il groppo in gola e si sforza di apparire serena, mettendoci anche un pizzico di entusiasmo.

“Sì, certo. Per me va benissimo”

  
  


La sua camera da adesso in poi sarà il suo bunker. Devi è decisa a non mettere il naso fuori fino a quando non avrà capito come dovrà affrontare la situazione che inevitabilmente si presenterà non appena rimetterà piede a scuola.

Dovrà comunque chiamare Ben, o tornare a casa sua per riprendere la sua roba visto che, date le attuali circostanze è inutile continuare a vivere da lui quando ormai ha fatto pace con sua madre.

E poi sarebbe anche parecchio strano e imbarazzante, vivere sotto lo stesso tetto con qualcuno con cui hai pomiciato in un’auto parcheggiata di fronte alla spiaggia di Malibu nell’ora del tramonto…

_Oh mio dio._

Magari in un’altra occasione sarebbe anche potuto sembrare romantico. E per Devi lo è stato davvero, perlomeno all’inizio.

E adesso c’è anche quel minuscolo particolare di Paxton che vuole uscire con lei.

Se la sua vita attuale fosse la sceneggiatura per una serie tv il titolo sarebbe “Non mi sono mai ritrovata in mezzo ad un triangolo amoroso” e il tono sarebbe decisamente molto drammatico.

Potrebbe chiedere aiuto ad Eleanor e Fabiola, ma riesce già ad immaginare le loro espressioni non appena avrà raccontato la situazione incasinata in cui si ritrova adesso. E probabilmente le loro opinioni e i loro consigli avrebbero il potere di confonderla di più. Come se non lo fosse già adesso.

Seduta sul letto a gambe incrociate, Devi getta occhiate sporadiche al cellulare poggiato su un cuscino a qualche metro di distanza da lei, come se fosse una bomba pronta ad esplodere da un momento all’altro.

Ben non l’ha ancora chiamata, non le ha nemmeno scritto. E lei inizia ad essere terrorizzata.

Già l’ansia la sta mangiando viva, e oltre a questo c’è anche il terrore che Ben voglia evitarla dopo quello che è successo. Magari perché quel bacio è stato talmente improvviso da non dargli nemmeno il tempo di farlo ragionare.

Eppure non le è sembrato affatto che Ben non fosse entusiasta del bacio anzi, le ha risposto con una passionalità tale da farle girare la testa.

Sì, Devi ne è assolutamente certa: a Ben non è dispiaciuto affatto.

Ma allora perché ancora non si è fatto sentire?

E d’altro canto, come può Devi non biasimarlo? Nemmeno lei si è azzardata a scrivergli o a chiamarlo da quando è tornata a casa, e la sua debole giustificazione è che voleva aiutare sua madre e Kamala a radunare qualcosa per la cena.

La vibrazione del cellulare è paragonabile solo ad una scossa di terremoto in quel momento, e Devi sobbalza energicamente sul materasso prima di afferrarlo con una mano premuta sul petto, nel flebile tentativo di calmare i battiti del suo cuore.

Il nome di Ben sullo schermo la colpisce come una cannonata ricevuta in pieno nello stomaco.

Inspira profondamente, utilizzando una tecnica di rilassamento insegnatale dalla dottoressa Ryan prima di far scivolare il dito sudato (e ciò le crea non poche difficoltà, causandole secondi di mini-panico generalizzato) sullo schermo per aprire la chiamata.

“Ehi, Gross” gracchia, sperando poi che la sua voce non risulti troppo stridula o tesa, inutilmente.

“Ehi, David” risponde la voce di Ben dall’altro capo, e Devi non può fare a meno di sentirsi un pochino sollevata nel notare che anche lui sembra teso quasi quanto lei. Forse anche più di lei.

Ci sono due secondi in cui non si dicono nulla, ma sembra comunque un tempo infinito prima che Ben le chieda, dopo essersi schiarito un attimo la voce: “Ehm, allora... tutto ok con tua madre?”

“Sì, sì certo” risponde Devi forse troppo energicamente, ma comunque lieta di rompere il ghiaccio con un argomento di conversazione decisamente poco compromettente, “A dire il vero siamo rientrate da poco a casa”

_Bugia. Sono a casa da un’ora e mezza e stavo evitando di chiamarti._ Ecco quello che pensa davvero.

“Ottimo” Ben si dimostra entusiasta, ma Devi potrebbe percepire lo sforzo che lui sta facendo per tenere alto il morale della loro conversazione, “Ehm, in realtà ti chiamavo per…”

_Oh dio, sta per succedere. Sta succedendo davvero._

“Per la mia roba!” esclama Devi interrompendolo, sbattendosi una mano sulla fronte per enfatizzare il concetto… ma a chi poi? Ben non può vederla, e non serve a niente convincere sé stessa che era proprio quello il motivo per cui lui le ha telefonato.

“Oh, s-sì. Giusto! La tua _roba_ ” Ben le regge il gioco, e adesso sì che la sua voce è veramente acuta, come nei momenti in cui Devi sta avendo la meglio durante un dibattito in classe e lui cerca fino all’ultimo momento di controbattere, “Quando… ehm, _verrai_ a riprenderla?”

“Il prima possibile!” risponde prontamente Devi, tremando internamente al pensiero di dover tornare a casa di Ben Gross, e probabilmente guardarlo negli occhi dopo quello che è accaduto.

“Non voglio metterti fretta” si affretta ad aggiungere Ben, “Puoi venire a riprendere le tue cose quando vuoi, non mi dà nessun fastidio…”

“Scherzi? Hai già fatto troppo per me…”

Oh, cavolo. Questa frase suona così male. Sembra così sbagliata. Sembra riferirsi ad una cosa a cui in realtà non si riferisce affatto e che invece è stata una delle parti migliori di quella giornata a Malibu…

Devi vorrebbe mordersi la lingua a sangue per aver lasciato che una frase del genere uscisse dalla sua bocca, ma Ben non sembra così criptico come invece lei pensa che sia.

“E’ stato un piacere, Devi. Sul serio” le dice, con la stessa dolcezza e sincerità con cui in macchina le ha detto di volersi assicurare che lei stesse bene.

Il cuore di Devi accelera i battiti, mentre uno sciame di farfalle impazzite sembra essersi preso la libertà di svolazzare a più non posso dentro il suo apparato intestinale. Ed ecco che con la rapidità di un flash il ricordo di Malibu le attraversa la mente, l’impronta della bocca di Ben ancora impressa sulla sua…

_Torna in te, cavolo. Torna in te!_

“Be’…” inizia, cercando di ricomporsi per evitare che Ben avverta i battiti pulsanti dalle orecchie fino all’altro capo del telefono, “Credo proprio che sentirò la mancanza di Patty e della sua cucina”

Non è il massimo, Devi se ne rende conto. Ma perlomeno non sta mentendo, non completamente.

Ben ride, e la sua risata è come una ventata d’aria fresca sul viso di Devi: “Sono sicuro che anche tu mancherai a Patty…”

Devi lo sente esitare. Forse vorrebbe aggiungere qualcos’altro, tipo _e mancherai anche a me_ , e se lo facesse probabilmente il suo cuore si fermerebbe all’istante, uccidendola sul colpo.

“...E per una volta, devo dire che è stato bello avere in casa qualcun altro con cui parlare” si limita ad aggiungere Ben, con la stessa circospezione con cui Devi lo ha osservato spesso al tavolo da laboratorio durante l’ora di chimica, mentre era alle prese con uno degli esperimenti assegnati dal professore.

In un lampo Devi capisce cosa sta facendo: sta sondando il terreno, vuole capire che effetto hanno su di lei determinate parole e sta quindi cercando di utilizzare quelle che abbiano un effetto il meno devastante possibile su entrambi.

_Quel bacio ci ha destabilizzati entrambi._

“Sì, vale anche per me” Devi annuisce, stringendo al petto il cuscino su cui poco prima era poggiato il telefono, presa da un’improvviso attacco di nostalgia al ricordo dei momenti divertenti e complici trascorsi con Ben a casa sua. Giorni in cui, per la prima volta dopo anni di secolare rivalità scolastica, si sono comportati quasi come due amici. Due amici che amano trascorrere del tempo insieme, litigando per decidere cosa vedere su Netflix per poi condividere un vassoio di pancake ascoltando podcast scientifici.

Dopo qualche secondo di assoluto silenzio, a parte il sottile rumore dei loro respiri, Ben dice: “Allora, passa appena puoi. Volevo dire, passa quando vuoi. Non c’è nessuna fretta…”

“No, no. È ok!” esclama Devi, tornando bruscamente alla realtà dei fatti e perciò alla prospettiva di rivedere Ben Gross, che le piaccia o no.

“Domani pomeriggio puoi passare, se ti va o se sei libera…” le propone Ben, parlando piano e con cautela, e Devi può immaginare con una stretta allo stomaco quanto stia tentando di sondare ogni singola frase... “Così ci mettiamo anche d’accordo sul quel saggio a cui stavamo lavorando per letteratura inglese…”

Devi inghiotte a vuoto, aumentando la stretta attorno al cuscino fino ad affondarvi le unghie nel tessuto spesso: “Sì, sarebbe… o-okay”

“Se non puoi, possiamo fare un’altra volta”

“No, va bene. Va benissimo. Quel saggio va comunque consegnato entro lunedì mattina, perciò va bene”

Devi pensa che sia meglio così. Meglio agire tempestivamente e tirare via il cerotto prima che sia troppo tardi. Deve parlare con Ben. Ha  _bisogno_ di parlare con Ben. Anche nella speranza di avere le idee più chiare su cosa fare con Paxton.

Oh, ecco che quasi se ne dimenticava. Paxton.  Il pensiero che l’ha ossessionata da mesi si è volatilizzato, soppiantato violentemente dal ricordo di Malibu e della sfumatura di azzurro intenso degli occhi di Ben.

“Perfetto, allora… ti aspetto domani”

“Ci vediamo domani”

Quando Devi chiude la conversazione, la mano che regge il cellulare rischia di farlo scivolare per quanto il palmo sia sudato.

Sarà meglio per lei che si prepari per il pomeriggio del giorno successivo: nemmeno un test  accademico l’ha mai fatta sentire così in ansia come in questo momento.

Forse perché quello di domani sarà il test peggiore di tutti, per il quale non esiste una preparazione sufficientemente adeguata che ti permetta di superarlo. O quantomeno di uscirne illeso.

  
  


Alla fine Devi decide comunque di confidarsi con Eleanor e Fabiola: sono pur sempre le sue migliori amiche. E lei ha già tradito la loro fiducia nelle scorse settimane, perciò perché nascondere una cosa del genere proprio a loro?

Si sente frastornata e confusa dopotutto, e in questo momento ha davvero bisogno di un grosso supporto morale da parte di qualcuno di cui possa fidarsi ciecamente (naturalmente questo esclude a priori dalla sua lista sua madre e Kamala, _soprattutto_ Kamala)

Scrive un messaggio nella chat di gruppo, chiedendo di raggiungerla da Starbucks per trascorrere del tempo insieme per festeggiare la riconciliazione del gruppo.

Arrivate da Starbucks, dopo un abbraccio collettivo entro il quale tutte e tre rimangono coinvolte per circa cinque minuti buoni, siedono ad un tavolo appartato e ordinano ciascuna un frappuccino,

Ed è a quel punto che Devi inizia a raccontare loro i numerosi eventi degli ultimi giorni, sorprendentemente senza tralasciare nessun dettaglio, a partire dalla sera della festa a casa di Ben: il bacio fra lei e Paxton, la settimana di convivenza con Ben e, infine, il loro bacio a Malibu.

Inutile dire che Eleanor e Fabiola rimangono scioccate ed entusiaste alla notizia del bacio con Paxton, per poi passare allo sconvolgimento più totale nell’apprendere del bacio con Ben.

“Stiamo parlando di Ben Gross, giusto?” chiede Fabiola scandendo bene le parole e guardando Devi fisso negli occhi come se non potesse nemmeno credere che sia proprio lei ad averle detto una cosa del genere, “Di _quel_ Benjamin Gross?”

“Proprio lui” Devi scrolla le spalle, sorseggiando piano il suo frappuccino, finendo poi per scottarsi la punta della lingua, “Sono sconvolta quasi quanto voi”

“In effetti, se ci pensate, non è poi così sconvolgente” esordisce Eleanor che, insolitamente per lei, è stata in assoluto silenzio per tutto il tempo del racconto.

Fabiola si volta nella sua direzione: “Che vorresti dire? El, certo che è sconvolgente”

Eleanor fa una risatina, ammiccando lievemente rivolta a Devi: “Andiamo, è tipo materiale scontato per ogni film o libro di qualunque tipo” solleva una mano a mezz’aria gesticolando come se poco sopra di lei ci fosse scritto qualcosa, “Da nemici ad amanti… praticamente la storia più vecchia nel mondo dopo _La Bella e la Bestia_ ” assume un’aria sognante e romantica, “Siete come Anna e Gilbert… oppure come Elizabeth e Darcy”

Devi storce il naso: “L’ultimo non mi sembra un esempio del tutto appropriato”

Eleanor fa spallucce, sorseggiando con noncuranza il suo frappuccino senza distogliere gli occhi da Devi: “Invece sì, e comunque Anna e Gilbert resta il mio preferito, ed è anche il più accurato…”

“Per favore” interrompe Fabiola, portandosi una mano sugli occhi con aria stanca, “Possiamo rimanere concentrate? Devi…” esita un secondo, per poi parlare a voce bassa come se stesse dicendo qualcosa di molto sconveniente, “Hai _veramente_ baciato Ben Gross?”

Devi scuote il capo, sospirando stancamente: “Fab, continuare a dirlo non renderà la cosa meno assurda di quello che è già”

Fabiola stringe le labbra: “E’ chiaro, sono finita in un universo parallelo dove ogni cosa ha smesso di avere senso”

“Come se finire in un universo parallelo avesse più senso di Devi e Ben che pomiciano”

“El, per favore…” ribatte Devi stancamente, scostandosi pigramente una ciocca di capelli dal viso, “Io e Ben non abbiamo…” abbassa la voce guardandosi prima intorno con circospezione, “ _pomiciato_ …”

“Strano, da come lo hai raccontato sembra proprio il contrario” la faccia sorridente di Eleanor potrebbe essere la copia sputata dell’emoticon sul cellulare, “Voi due soli, nella sua auto, a Malibu, durante il tramonto…”

“Mi è passata la fame” Fabiola mette da parte la ciambella alla cannella appena addentata, il viso contratto in un’espressione di immenso disgusto.

“Ragazze, vi prego” Devi prende le mani di entrambe fra le sue, creando un cerchio perfetto e allo stesso tempo cercando un appiglio per la prossima cosa che sta per rivelare loro: “Non ho finito…”

Se la notizia del bacio con Ben le ha sconvolte, quella riguardante il messaggio di Paxton per poco non fa crollare le loro mascelle sul tavolo.

“Non ci credo…” dice Fabiola a mezza voce.

“Sei in un triangolo!” esclama Eleanor trattenendo un gridolino.

“Eleanor…”

“Ma è tipo il sogno di ogni ragazza essere coinvolta in un triangolo”

“Eleanor, per favore…”

“Non il mio, è già impegnativo essere interessati ad una sola persona senza che ne spunti un’altra”

“Fab, il tuo spirito pratico sarà d’esempio per tutte noi…”

“Ragazze!”

Eleanor e Fabiola si zittiscono all’istante, mentre Devi nasconde il viso fra le mani già pentendosi all’istante di aver preso la decisione di confidarsi con loro.

“Scusaci, Devi” avverte la voce di Eleanor e la sua mano poggiarsi gentilmente sulla sua spalla.

“No, sono io che devo chiedervi scusa” Devi libera il viso per guardare le sue amiche, poggiando la mano su quella di Eleanor che adesso le circonda le spalle con il braccio libero. Fabiola sposta la sua sedia per avvicinarsi di più a loro, imitando il gesto di Eleanor.

_Ecco, è proprio qui che vorrei restare_ , si ritrova a pensare Devi beandosi del conforto datole dalle sue migliori amiche,  _al diavolo Ben e al diavolo Paxton._

“E’ solo che...” sbuffa, trattenendo a stento le lacrime di frustrazione che cominciano ad offuscarle la vista (Malibu la resa molto più aperta e vulnerabile emotivamente, il che è un bene visto lo sforzo che durante gli ultimi mesi ha impiegato per sopprimere ogni emozione che la facesse sembrare una foglia accartocciata, proprio come adesso)

“Cosa?” la incoraggia Fabiola, portandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

“Non lo so… io non so cosa fare”

“Intendi con quei due?” Eleanor le passa delicatamente un dito sul viso, asciugandole una lacrima, “Semplice, scegli quello che ti piace di più…”

“Paxton”

“Ben”

Avendo parlato all’unisono, Fabiola ed Eleanor si scambiano un’occhiata sotto lo sguardo divertito di Devi, che inizia a strofinarsi energicamente le guance con le mani.

“El, non dirai sul serio…”

“Fab, ma è talmente ovvio…”

“Scusate” le interrompe nuovamente Devi, “Non è che potreste far partecipare anche me alla conversazione? Visto che la cosa mi riguarda in prima persona…”

“Deve uscire con Paxton” asserisce Fabiola con la stessa praticità con cui esamina i suoi robot, “E’ stato il suo chiodo fisso per mesi…”

“Sì, ma Ben le è stato sempre vicino in un modo o nell’altro” obietta Eleanor, “Paxton a malapena sapeva il suo nome un paio di mesi fa…”

“Ma le cose adesso sono diverse, vuole uscire con lei!”

“E come la mettiamo con Ben? Anche lui prova qualcosa per lei…”

“Un momento, aspettate” Devi solleva le braccia per bloccare la discussione, “Non sono sicura che Ben provi qualcosa per me… sì, insomma ci siamo baciati, e prima di quello lui ha anche cercato di baciarmi alla sua festa di compleanno…”

“Ecco, visto? L’avevo detto!” Eleanor alza il pugno con aria trionfante, “Lo sapevo che era cotto di te, si vede da come ti guarda…”

“Ben non è _cotto_ di me, El”

“Questo lo dici solo perché sei stata troppo occupata a sbavare dietro a Paxton per rendertene conto” afferma Eleanor in tono pratico.

Devi alza gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando sonoramente: “Credevo che mi avreste aiutata e invece mi state solo confondendo le idee”

“Okay, okay. Hai assolutamente ragione” dice Fabiola, “Visto che hai le idee molto confuse, potresti optare per una soluzione di compromesso…”

“Cioè?”

“Esci con Paxton e vedi come va” conclude Fabiola con un’alzata di spalle, “In questo modo non sprecherai la tua occasione con lui. È da un secolo che ti piace, giusto?”

“S-sì…” Devi ha un momento di esitazione fin troppo insolito per lei, specialmente trattandosi di Paxton, “Sì, certo che sì” si passa una mano fra i capelli, inspirando a fondo e cercando di mantenere un atteggiamento lucido e razionale, “Nonostante quello che è successo con Ben a Malibu, non voglio comunque sprecare la mia occasione con Paxton. Insomma…” ridacchia, “Sono mesi che gli vado dietro, e sarebbe stupido da parte mia non cogliere un’opportunità del genere…”

_Anche se questo dovesse significare non avere più il coraggio di guardare in faccia Ben per il resto dei tuoi giorni?_

“Capisco il punto di vista di Fabiola” aggiunge Eleanor, “E anche il tuo, Devi. Ma dovresti comunque dirlo a Ben”

“Ci avevo già pensato” Devi annuisce, stringendo le labbra e avvertendo la ormai famigliare sensazione di stretta alla gola che puntualmente la assale a quel pensiero.

“Ed è giusto che tu lo faccia” continua Fabiola, “Sono d’accordo con El su questo punto. Per quanto Ben Gross non mi vada proprio a genio… dovresti comunque dirgli di Paxton”

“In fondo, se lo merita” dice Eleanor, “Si è comportato da vero amico nei tuoi confronti, e sarebbe giusto che parlaste fra voi due. Da soli. Visto che ancora non avete affrontato l’argomento”

“La verità è che la sola idea di farlo mi terrorizza a morte” confessa Devi con una risata amara.

“Lo sappiamo, ma devi comunque parlare con lui faccia a faccia” aggiunge Fabiola, seguita a ruota da Eleanor: “Sarebbe mille volte peggio se, dopo che vi siete baciati, lui ti vedesse insieme a Paxton da un giorno all’altro”

  
  


Quella notte Devi va a dormire con dei sentimenti contrastanti: da un lato si sente più leggera al pensiero di essersi confidata con Eleanor e Fabiola; dall’altro lato la prospettiva di affrontare l’argomento Malibu con Ben, faccia a faccia, la sta facendo andare nel panico più totale…

Soprattutto le parole di Eleanor l’hanno fatta riflettere molto da quando è tornata a casa.

Devi non sa se Ben prova davvero qualcosa per lei. Non prova più nemmeno a capire il possibile significato nascosto di quel bacio… e poi, ne ha davvero uno?

Ma una cosa è certa, ed è quello che la destabilizza maggiormente: nei suoi pensieri Paxton non è più predominante come prima, nemmeno in seguito al suo messaggio vocale. Nella sua mente la figura di Paxton ha perso la sua forma nitida e concreta, sostituita da quella di Ben.

È il modo in cui Devi inizia a pensare a Ben a non piacerle per niente anzi, per dirla tutta… la terrorizza il fatto che invece le piaccia così tanto.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. Capitolo 2 Swept up in your hurricane, wouldn’t give it up for nothing

**Capitolo 2**

**Swept up in your hurricane, wouldn’t give it up for nothing**

  
  


Ben ha lasciato Shira la sera stessa del suo compleanno e principalmente per due semplici ragioni: la prima è che si è deliberatamente rotto le scatole di avere per fidanzata una tipa che, per quanto sexy, sta insieme a lui solo per i suoi soldi e che passa la maggior parte del tempo ad ignorarlo completamente; la seconda, e probabilmente la più importante, è che gli piace Devi.

Assurdo il solo fatto di aver formulato quel pensiero, ma le cose stanno veramente così.

A Ben Gross piace Devi Vishwakumar, la sua nemesi, la sua rivale accademica, la sua nemica dalla prima elementare. Gli ci è voluto un po’ per rendersene conto, o per meglio dire _accettare_ la realtà dei fatti. Anche se il primo vero segnale che gli ha fatto capire l’entità dei suoi sentimenti per Devi risiede proprio in quel che è accaduto fra loro a casa sua nella sala cinema durante la festa per i suoi sedici anni: ha cercato di baciarla due volte, e in quel frangente si è sentito più stordito e imbarazzato che mai. Ha immediatamente attribuito la colpa del suo comportamento al fatto che fosse mezzo ubriaco, e Devi fortunatamente ha sembrato non attribuire molto peso alla cosa. Ovviamente lo stesso non si è potuto dire di Ben: una parte di lui si è ostinatamente spinta a voler credere a quella versione dei fatti, ma nel profondo c’è sempre stata una voce pronta a sostenere l’esatto contrario. Ben era lucidissimo in quel momento, forse un po’ brillo ma non al punto da spingersi a fare qualcosa che da sobrio non avrebbe mai fatto: no, in quel momento _voleva_ davvero baciare Devi. Forse era stato un impulso dettato dal fatto che si era confidato con lei e quindi dal bisogno di un contatto umano, oppure semplicemente voleva farlo e basta.

È bastato quell’episodio, quell’impulso di baciarla che ha continuato a ronzargli nel cervello per tutto il resto della serata a spingerlo a porre fine alla sua relazione con Shira, subito dopo che Devi è andata via dalla sua festa fradicia per essere caduta nella piscina.

Non che sia stata una rottura drammatica: in un primo momento Shira è rimasta interdetta, per poi limitarsi a scrollare le spalle, agguantare il suo cellulare e mescolarsi in mezzo alla folla accalcatasi a bordo piscina. Il giorno seguente, Ben ha scoperto dal suo profilo Instagram di essersi messa con un tipo conosciuto proprio alla sua festa, un tizio che fra l’altro lui non ricordava minimamente di aver invitato. Poco male, si è detto.

Ma a parte la rottura liberatoria con Shira, Ben non ha avuto un momento di tregua dal pensiero di Devi e dell’episodio dentro la sala cinema. E il fatto che lei gli avesse chiesto di trasferirsi da lui non gli ha certo facilitato il proposito di togliersela dalla testa: ma in quel momento Devi aveva davvero bisogno di qualcuno che fosse disposto ad ospitarla, ad ascoltarla. E Ben non si è tirato indietro, perché lui sa benissimo cosa significa sentirsi soli, senza un appiglio o qualcuno disposto ad ascoltarti sul serio.

Come se non bastasse, in quell’unica settimana di convivenza con Devi, il loro rapporto è migliorato parecchio, e in quel frangente Ben ha accettato di venire a patti con i suoi veri sentimenti per lei.

E come dici a qualcuno che ti piace quando avete passato quasi tutta la vostra vita scolastica ad attaccarvi alla gola?

E dopo Malibu, dopo quel bacio… Cosa diamine succederà?

È stato lui a fare il primo passo telefonandole dopo l’accaduto. Il silenzio di Devi lo ha spaventato, proiettandogli nella testa svariati e terribili scenari in cui non avrebbero mai più parlato, nemmeno per stuzzicarsi a vicenda a scuola nel loro consueto modo di fare.

Perché più di qualunque altra cosa, Ben teme di perdere Devi come amica.

Lei è sempre stata la cosa più vicina ad un’amica in tutta la sua vita, probabilmente l’unica vera amica che abbia mai avuto. La loro rivalità accademica è solo una parte della storia che li rappresenta da dieci anni a questa parte: è il filo che li ha tenuti saldamente legati l’uno all’altra, che ha tenuto le loro vite legate insieme.

E Ben suo malgrado non ha mai potuto negare di essersi sempre preoccupato per lei, a modo suo.

Ben l’ha vista cadere, spaccandosi a metà, dopo la morte di suo padre. E una parte di lui in quei mesi aveva capito che, l’unica cosa in grado di mantenere Devi ancorata alla realtà (specialmente dopo aver perso l’utilizzo delle gambe) sarebbe stata la loro competizione scolastica. Il tentativo di batterlo ad ogni test o dibattito o qualunque altra cosa li facesse fronteggiare a scuola, l’aveva fatta sembrare quasi la stessa Devi di sempre; e persino lui aveva cercato di mantenere un atteggiamento che fosse il più normale possibile nei suoi confronti. Ovviamente non era stato cattivo o crudele con lei, ma non ha mai smesso di considerarla la sua rivale, la sua pari.

Ben ha sempre osservato Devi, ovviamente premurandosi che lei non se ne accorgesse o che tutt’al più fosse una sua strategia per colpirla nei suoi punti deboli.

Ma Ben non approfitterebbe mai di un momento di debolezza di Devi, neanche se farlo gli permettesse di vincere il Premio Nobel (okay, magari è un esempio un po’ azzardato perché in un caso del genere mai dire mai). Però ha sempre voluto battersi lealmente con lei, sin dalla prima elementare. La cosa bella ed entusiasmante della sua rivalità con Devi è che è come correre ad una maratona: il tuo compito è quello di restare sempre al passo con il tuo rivale, tenergli testa finché solo uno di voi due riuscirà a tagliare il traguardo per primo. Non gli è mai interessato utilizzare strategie o architettare piani per farla fallire. La rivalità con Devi è stimolante perché è un testa a testa, perché dimostra ad entrambi quanto l’altro sia capace e brillante allo stesso modo.

E proprio perché conosce Devi da così tanto tempo che osservarla è sempre stato un fattore del tutto naturale per lui. E osservandola Ben ha imparato a riconoscere nei suoi gesti e nei suoi sguardi tutte quelle parole e quei sentimenti inespressi che Devi fa di tutto per nascondere, principalmente a sé stessa prima ancora che agli altri. Nemmeno Ben a questo punto può biasimarla, visto che anche lui è piuttosto bravo a nascondere le sue emozioni in un angolo buio e angusto della sua mente.

Dopotutto non c’è una differenza così abissale fra di loro, ed è a quel punto che le cose si complicano, perché condividere troppe cose con quella che consideri la tua nemesi può portarti lentamente all’autodistruzione. Fino a renderti conto che magari potreste essere più che semplici rivali… Alleati, amici…

_E forse qualcosa di più..._

Ed ecco poi che Ben torna a chiudersi nell’ombra di quel comodo nascondiglio che è la loro rivalità. E che alla fine si è invece rivelata soltanto la punta dell’iceberg che è il loro rapporto, o per meglio dire la storia del loro rapporto.

Il trillo del campanello si propaga per la casa, risuonando alle orecchie di Ben con la stessa intensità con cui farebbe un allarme antisismico; e non è un paragone affatto scontato, se si tratta di Devi.

“Arrivo!” esclama, precipitandosi alla porta nonostante sia pronto a riceverla (o sarebbe meglio dire pronto al peggio?) da quasi un’ora e mezza ormai. Patty oggi ha la giornata libera, e i suoi genitori (come era prevedibile) sono fuori città per affari.

La prospettiva di ricevere Devi a casa _da solo_ è terrificante, ma allo stesso tempo gratificante: qualunque cosa succeda, sarà meglio che succeda alla svelta e che se la sbrighino da soli.

Il cuore gli sbatte furiosamente contro le costole mentre apre la porta, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con Devi.

“Ciao” la saluta lui, provando a dissimulare il fatto che sia a corto di fiato alla sola vista di lei.

“Ehi” la voce di Devi sembra tesa, ma è evidente che sta facendo uno sforzo per sembrare disinvolta. Sorride appena, ma negli occhi è presente un disagio che Ben non può fare a meno di notare. E questo lo fa sentire tremendamente in colpa.

“Prego, accomodati” le dice, scostandosi per farla entrare.

“Grazie” lei attraversa l’ingresso a piccoli passi, lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso.

Ben nota il borsone stretto tra le sue mani: “Riuscirai a farci entrare dentro tutto?”

Devi scrolla le spalle: “Me lo auguro, mia madre la utilizza sempre. Dice che è più capiente di quello che sembra”

“Come la borsetta di Hermione ne _I Doni della Morte_?”

“Ho pensato la stessa cosa”

Ridono entrambi, ma la tensione nell’aria è così spessa da potersi tagliare con un coltello.

Ben si passa una mano dietro il collo, pregando di non stare sudando troppo (nonostante quella mattina sia rimasto sotto la doccia per più di mezz’ora): “Ehm… posso darti una mano a radunare le tue cose, se ti va…”

Devi esita, e il cuore di Ben perde un battito. È probabile che voglia stargli lontano, che nonostante sia passato quasi un giorno da Malibu, lei abbia ancora bisogno di tempo per riflettere sull’accaduto. Non può biasimarla, ma l’idea che lei non lo voglia intorno gli provoca una strana e sgradevole sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco.

“Okay” annuisce lei alla fine, “Un aiuto non mi dispiacerebbe, in effetti”

“Fantastico”

_Wow, Ben Gross, sei proprio un grande oratore. Vincitore di numerosi premi scolastici, fra cui anche quelli di dibattito (nonostante Devi ti abbia battuto un considerevole numero di volte in quell’ambito)… e ti fai mettere nel sacco così. Complimenti._

Trascorrono l’ultima mezz’ora in silenzio, occupati come sono a radunare gli effetti personali di Devi dalla stanza degli ospiti. Ben non può fare a meno di avvertire una fitta allo stomaco al pensiero di non averla più in casa con lui, e ancora non hanno tirato fuori “l’argomento Malibu”.

Sta impazzendo dalla voglia di dirle che quel bacio ha significato tanto per lui, che non ha smesso neanche per un secondo di pensare a lei e al modo in cui si è sporta verso di lui, né alla morbidezza delle sue labbra o al fatto che ha continuato ad immaginare di immergere le dita fra le onde morbide e setose dei suoi capelli.

Vorrebbe dirle che, anche se hanno passato dieci anni a mettersi i bastoni fra le ruote a vicenda, ha capito di non poter più nascondere i suoi sentimenti per lei.

Ben prova per Devi qualcosa che nemmeno lui si sarebbe mai aspettato di provare. Non era come con Shira, di cui bene o male lo attraeva l’aspetto fisico. No, è un sentimento totalmente diverso: avvolgente, totalizzante… tanto da farlo andare nel panico.

“Ecco, mi sa che abbiamo finito”

La voce di Devi lo riporta alla realtà, e Ben getta un’occhiata in giro: la camera degli ospiti ormai è completamente vuota, non c’è più traccia delle cose di Devi.

_Posso tenerti con me?_ Vorrebbe dirle, magari in un’altra versione della realtà, una in cui lui riesce a mettere da parte la razionalità per affidarsi esclusivamente all’istinto. Proprio come a Malibu, quando ha ricambiato il bacio di Devi…

“Sì, infatti” Ben si strofina una mano sulla felpa, “Senti, prima che tu te ne vada…”

“Sì?” chiede Devi, e Ben vorrebbe ignorare la punta di panico nel suo tono, ma non ci riesce. Il pensiero di metterla a disagio mette a disagio lui stesso.

“...ecco, stavo pensando che… potremmo rivedere quel saggio su Dickens per letteratura inglese”

_Per un pelo._

“Sì, certo. Ottima idea” annuisce Devi energicamente, visibilmente sollevata.

“Okay… ehm, ho gli appunti in camera mia”

“Nessun problema”

_Diamine, che disagio._ Eh, già.

  
  


“Senti, Devi…”

“Mmmh…”

“So che magari non ti va di parlarne, e lo capisco…”

“Del fatto che avremmo potuto inserire più citazioni da _Grandi Speranze_?”

“Devi, sai a cosa mi riferisco…”

“Non penso sia un problema, non dobbiamo ricopiare un intero paragrafo di un romanzo...”

“Sto parlando di quello che è successo a Malibu”

Si potrebbe sentire volare una mosca in questo momento, ma l’unico suono che Ben riesce a percepire in mezzo al frastornante silenzio è il battito del suo cuore fin da dentro le orecchie.

Quello e il sussulto di Devi, che solleva lo sguardo dal saggio di inglese per rivolgerlo in un punto fisso davanti a lei. Ancora non riesce a guardarlo.

Le viscere di Ben somigliano fastidiosamente a dei serpenti vivi in questo istante.

Gli piange il cuore vedere Devi così, e ancora di più accorgendosi di quanto lei stia facendo di tutto per non affrontare la cosa.  _Per non affrontare lui_ .

Ma devono parlarne. Devono sapere cosa succederà, perché Malibu ha lasciato un segno indelebile, e impossibile da ignorare. Non possono continuare a vedersi a scuola e tornare alla loro rivalità accademica fingendo che non sia successo niente.

Perché è successo troppo, in un solo pomeriggio sono cambiate troppe cose.

O per meglio dire, è venuto a galla qualcosa che forse hanno tentato di sopprimere in un modo o nell’altro, o che semplicemente hanno finta di non vedere per tanto tempo. Troppo tempo.

“Devi?”

“Ben…”

“Io… mi dispiace” fa per avvicinarsi a lei, ma si costringe a restare fermo dov’è, le mani chiuse a pugno per soffocare l’impulso di poggiarle sulla sua spalla, “Non voglio che tu ti senta disagio… io vorrei solo capire…” si interrompe, di colpo incapace di formulare anche la più semplice frase.

“Da dove è venuto fuori quel bacio?” aggiunge Devi a voce talmente bassa che Ben teme di non averla sentita, di essersi solo immaginato di aver udito quelle parole uscire dalle sue labbra.

“Francamente non lo so” Devi scuote piano il capo, mentre le dita giocherellano con i bordi dei fogli, “E’ successo e basta”

“E basta?” la voce di Ben trema, ogni singolo nervo del corpo teso come una corda di violino.

Devi inspira rumorosamente, serra forte le palpebre per poi riaprirle e  _finalmente_ rivolgere lo sguardo in direzione di Ben.  Inizia a parlare a raffica, a voce acuta e tremula.

“Senti, Ben… Non so cosa dirti. Onestamente non so perché ti ho baciato. Magari non c’è una spiegazione logica, magari mi andava di baciarti e basta. Dopo tutto quello che hai fatto per me, ospitarmi a casa tua, farmi arrivare in tempo a Malibu…”

“Quindi… dovrei considerarlo come una specie di ringraziamento?” le domanda, già sapendo che riducendo il bacio a quella motivazione non sarà mai più capace di guardarla in faccia. O di guardare sé stesso allo specchio.

“No… non proprio” risponde Devi, scostandosi i capelli dal viso, un piccolo fremito le attraversa il polso, “Volevo baciarti. Volevo _davvero_ baciarti. E così l’ho fatto. Ed è stato bello”

_Molto bello_ , vorrebbe aggiungere Ben.

_Il momento migliore della mia vita._

Invece si limita solo a dire, a voce bassa: “Anche io volevo baciarti”

Devi sgrana gli occhi: “Davvero?”

Ben annuisce: “In realtà, era da un po’ che volevo baciarti…”

_Perché tu mi piaci._

La risata sottile e sommessa di Devi è più simile ad uno sbuffo: “Be’ direi che è vero, visto che hai cercato di baciarmi due volte alla tua festa di compleanno”

“Te l’ho detto, Devi. Ero ubriaco…”

“No, non è vero”

E Ben sa perfettamente che Devi ha ragione. Ma dare la colpa all’alcol gli è sembrato un modo efficace per eludere l’evidenza: voleva baciarla sul serio quella sera, nella sala cinema. E probabilmente avrebbe agito d’impulso, esattamente come lei ha fatto nella sua auto a Malibu. Non erano poi così diversi l’uno dall’altra, in fondo.

Ma come diamine ha fatto lei a capire che le ha mentito?

“Mi dispiace molto che ti abbia dato fastidio”

“Non mi ha dato fastidio. È stato solo… _strano_ , tutto qui”

“Strano come a Malibu? O in un altro senso?”

“In un altro senso” risponde Devi a bruciapelo, “Malibu è stato decisamente meglio”

Basta quell’unica frase a far germogliare la speranza nel cuore di Ben, a fargli considerare anche la possibilità (per quanto remota, in pratica) che Devi provi qualcosa per lui.

E Ben non vuole più nascondere i suoi sentimenti. Non vuole più fingere di non desiderare che vorrebbe stare sempre con lei, portarla fuori, tenerle la mano e non più solo competere per il ruolo di primo della classe.

Vuole tutte queste cose, e anche molto altro, ma soprattutto vuole Devi, soltanto lei. Con un’intensità che lo spaventa a morte, ma di cui non intende più fare a meno.

Che male c’è a desiderare una cosa bella per sé stesso?

E la risposta a questo quesito arriva con la successiva dichiarazione di Devi.

“Sai, ieri pomeriggio ho ricevuto un messaggio da Paxton” esordisce, non senza assumere un’aria strana, come se avesse cavato fuori dalla sua bocca quella frase a forza, quasi volesse tenerla per sé.

Ben ha la sgradevole sensazione di riuscire a capire quello che prova Alice mentre sta precipitando nella tana del Bianconiglio… perché è così che si sente dopo aver sentito questa frase.

Sa già cosa sta per accadere, è consapevole dei rischi e delle conseguenze perché di certo quello che sta per sentire non gli piacerà affatto. E non servirebbe comunque a niente cercare di parare il colpo che gli arriverà di lì a poco piombandogli addosso come un asteroide sul suolo terrestre.

“Mi ha chiesto di uscire con lui”

_Crash_ . È la sua immaginazione, oppure qualcosa dentro di lui si è rotto sbriciolandosi in mille pezzettini acuminati sparsi per tutto il suo stomaco?  Perché sente dolore in tutto il corpo?  P erché si sente come se avesse dei pezzi di piombo incastrati giù per la gola?

M a ciò che più gli fa male è che sa già che Devi ha scelto Paxton.

E come potrebbe essere altrimenti?

“E… tu gli hai detto di sì?”

“In realtà non gli ho ancora risposto”

“Oh”

Non è giusto che questa frase gli faccia tirare un piccolo sospiro di sollievo. Perché questo non cambia la realtà dei fatti: a Devi piace Paxton, non lui. Non Ben. E d’altro canto Ben dovrebbe averci fatto l’abitudine, ormai, ad essere sempre la seconda scelta di tutti: i suoi genitori, Shira... Davvero ha creduto anche solo per un momento che con Devi sarebbe stato diverso?

“Senti, Ben. Ci siamo baciati. Ed è stato davvero bello. Ma tu sai che a me piace Paxton, giusto?”

_Continua, David. Assicurati di calpestare per bene il mio cuore prima di gettarlo nell’immondizia._ Ben sa di essere ingiusto con Devi se si arrabbia con lei. Non è colpa sua se le piace Paxton, anche se il pensiero di l oro due insieme gli fa venire voglia di vomitare  (e in oltre pensa seriamente che Devi meriti molto di più di uno come Paxton Hall-Yoshida, uno che riesca perlomeno ad arrivare al suo intelletto ).  Inghiotte a vuoto, sperando che la sua faccia risulti totalmente impassibile sotto lo sguardo vigile di Devi.

“Certo, ovvio” le dice, in tono asciutto. O almeno si augura di risultare impassibile, perché in questo momento si sente sfiancato, come se gli venissero risucchiate via tutte le energie.

Ovvio.

Sa che a Devi piace Paxton. Le è sempre piaciuto Paxton.

Ed è ovvio che Ben non ha nessuna speranza in confronto a Paxton.

Per la prima volta nella sua carriera scolastica,  detesta essere consapevole di aver avuto ragione sin dall’inizio. Per Devi  q uel bacio a Malibu è stato un caso isolato, un colpo di testa dovuto alla 

miriade di emozioni accumulate quel giorno, e  che le hanno  fatto fare una cosa che normalmente non avrebbe mai fatto per tutto l’oro del mondo.

È impossibile che a Devi piaccia Ben.

“Allora, perché non gli hai ancora risposto?” le domanda, cogliendola alla sprovvista, non potendo trattenere un fremito alla vista di lei così sconcertata e confusa.

“Ecco, io... volevo prima accertarmi che fra noi...” Devi gesticola con la mano indicando entrambi, “Insomma, che fra noi fosse tutto okay. Che per te fosse okay”

_Che per te fosse okay._

“Certo che è okay, David. Puoi uscire con chi ti pare. Non devi chiedermi il permesso…” Ben ridacchia, ma gli sembra di soffocare con il groppo che gli è appena salito alla gola. Vorrebbe mettersi ad urlare, vorrebbe gridarle che no, non è okay. Non vuole che esca con Paxton. Non vuole che esca con nessuno altro a parte lui. Ma non può farlo, non ha nessun diritto di farlo.

“Insomma, hai perfettamente ragione. Ci siamo baciati, ed è stato bello. Ma non è una gran cosa, la gente si bacia tutti i giorni…” dice, sperando di risultare convincente soprattutto a sé stesso.

“Giusto” asserisce Devi, sorridendogli ma non riuscendo comunque a nascondere un cipiglio disagiato, “E poi, tu hai già Shira”

Cavolo. Lei non sa ancora di Shira. E come potrebbe? Non che nell’ultima settimana in cui Devi è stata a casa sua abbiano avuto molto modo o voglia di parlare delle rispettive vite private.

“A dire la verità, io e Shira ci siamo lasciati la settimana scorsa”

Il viso di Devi si tramuta in una maschera di puro sbigottimento: “Oh… mi dispiace”

“Non era niente di che” Ben scrolla le spalle, “Stava con me solo per i miei soldi. Anzi, devo dire che mi sono sentito meglio dopo che è successo”

Non sa bene perché sta omettendo la parte che specifica che è stato lui a lasciarla, specialmente del _motivo_ per cui l’ha lasciata, ma non aggiunge nulla. Tanto non farebbe nessuna differenza, a questo punto.

“Be’, allora se le cose stanno così sono contenta per te, Ben. Meriti qualcuno che ti apprezzi per quello che sei come persona”

_Avrei voluto che fossi tu. Vorrei tanto che fossi tu, Devi._

“Wow, David. Non pensavo avessi qualcosa di positivo da dire sul mio conto. Dovrei sentirmi lusingato…” scherza, nel tentativo di sopprimere la voglia oscura e feroce di dirle in faccia la verità.

“Non farci l’abitudine” ribatte lei, roteando gli occhi, ma sempre con un mezzo sorriso. “Saranno poche le occasioni in cui sarò gentile con te, quindi goditi questi momenti perché non torneranno tanto presto”

“Oh, coglierò al volo ogni occasione in cui sarai gentile con me, David. Non preoccuparti” conclude, rivolgendole un sorriso. Un sorriso che spera sia sufficiente a mascherare la rabbia e la delusione cocenti che gli stanno facendo ribollire il sangue.

Ma quello che Devi si lascia dietro, una volta andata via da casa sua, alla fine è solo un grande senso di vuoto. E soprattutto tristezza, una tristezza infinita.

Ben non ha la minima idea di come farà ad uscire da questa situazione.

Dovrà fare di tutto per starle alla larga, per sparire dalla sua orbita.

Perché a causa di Malibu, non potranno mai riportare le cose a come erano prima.

E anche se sa che ci proverà, che farà un’enorme sforzo per fare finta di niente, per continuare a comportarsi normalmente, una parte di lui resterà sempre aggrappata al ricordo di quel bacio.

All’illusione che, per un momento, Devi lo abbia voluto quanto lui voglia lei.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	3. Capitolo 3 Now I’m all caught up in the highs and the lows, it’s a shock to my system

**Capitolo 3**

**Now I’m all caught up in the highs and the lows, it’s a shock to my system**

  
  


Devi quella mattina è già in piedi mezz’ora prima del suono della sveglia. L’agitazione la sta consumando da dentro, perché oggi è il gran giorno. Oggi vedrà Paxton a scuola, e gli dirà che accetta volentieri di uscire con lui.

Non gli ha telefonato o scritto un messaggio, visto che lei e Ben si sono chiariti soltanto ieri. E onestamente parlando, le sembrava male precipitarsi a contattare Paxton.

_Da quando in qua ti importa dei sentimenti di Ben?_

Già, da quando?

Ha detto che quel bacio non è stato niente di così importante. Lei vuole Paxton, ha sempre voluto lui.

Allora perché ha trascorso le ultime ventiquattr’ore pensando a Ben e all’espressione sbigottita e amareggiata che ha fatto quando gli ha accennato di Paxton?

Perché Devi sarebbe stata troppo stupida e ingenua per non accorgersene, e Ben Gross non è poi così bravo a nascondere i suoi sentimenti. Perlomeno ieri non ci è riuscito quasi per niente.

Si capiva dal modo in cui l’ha guardata che era triste. Molto triste.

Ma Devi non può farci nulla. A lei piace Paxton, è sempre stato così e non sarà certo uno stupidissimo bacio dato senza nessuno motivo apparente a farle cambiare idea.

Nemmeno dopo aver trascorso tutta la notte sveglia nel suo letto con l’immagine del viso di Ben impressa a fuoco nella sua mente. Per non parlare del ricordo vivido delle sue labbra…

Guarda l’orario per distogliere la mente da quelle riflessioni: le sette e mezza. Molto bene. Ha giusto il tempo di finire di prepararsi e fare una sana e abbondante colazione.

Per fortuna Kamala e sua madre sono già uscite di casa, la sera prima durante l’ora di cena Devi le ha sentite blaterare su quanto dovessero alzarsi presto quella mattina per andare a lavoro.

Meglio così. Devi è talmente tesa che preferisce restare da sola con i propri pensieri, senza avere intorno sua madre o Kamala… soprattutto Kamala.

Non hanno avuto un momento da sole da Malibu. E per la verità Devi ha cercato di evitare di stare nella stessa stanza con sua cugina più a lungo del dovuto.

È assolutamente certa che Kamala non perderà occasione per coglierla di sorpresa per affrontare l’argomento Malibu (alias “ti ho beccata mentre pomiciavi con Ben Gross nella sua auto e tu stai tentando in tutti i modi di evitare di affrontare l’argomento”)

Ok, si sono baciati. Ed è stato bello. Molto bello.

È stato incredibilmente bello.

Ma lei e Ben sono nemici, è così da sempre. Lui è la sua nemesi, il suo rivale accademico, il motivo principale per cui Devi è così determinata a risultare la migliore in assoluto in qualunque materia. Ben è il catalizzatore della sua corsa verso il successo  accademico, colui che la spinge sempre ad essere la migliore. E adesso che ci pensa, è anche piuttosto vero che Ben in qualche modo l’ha sempre intrigata. 

Dopotutto, è normale provare un certo interesse nei confronti del proprio nemico in modo poi da essere in grado di batterlo sul suo terreno. Ok, magari nel corso degli anni l’interesse di Devi nei confronti di Ben si è sviluppato parecchio, sino a trasformarsi quasi in un’ossessione…

No, Devi Vishwakumar non è ossessionata da Ben Gross. Non lo è mai stata, e certamente non lo è adesso.

No, la sua ossessione è Paxton Hall-Yoshida. Un pensiero fisso che ha vissuto per così tanti mesi nella sua mente da darle la certezza che è lui quello che vuole, non Ben.

Lei vuole Paxton, non Ben.

È quello che continua a ripetersi mentalmente una volta uscita di casa, e durante il tragitto fino a scuola.

_Tu vuoi Paxton, non Ben._

_Vuoi Paxton, non Ben._

_Paxton, non Ben._

_Paxton, sì._

_Ben, no._

Cavolo, se la sua situazione non somiglia in modo inquietante a quella di Katniss in Hunger Games (lei comunque è sempre stata e continua tutt’ora ad essere Team Peeta). La cosa potrebbe persino farla ridere se non la mettesse così dannatamente a disagio.

  
  


“Ehi, Vishwakumar”

Quella voce fa fare al suo cuore una capriola in petto, lo stesso effetto che per mesi l’ha mandata più di una volta in estasi.

“Ehilà, Paxton” Devi si volta verso di lui, la mano saldamente aggrappata allo sportello dell’armadietto come se fosse un’ancora di salvataggio. Diamine, se è vero che Paxton Hall-Yoshida è ancora più sexy visto da vicino.

Paxton stringe le labbra in un mezzo sorriso, le braccia incrociate sul petto: “Ti ho cercata negli ultimi due giorni, non so se hai visto il messaggio che ti ho lasciato…”

“Oh, sì” Devi annuisce, mentre una fitta allo stomaco l’assale all’improvviso, “Sì, ho visto il messaggio… e l’ho pure ascoltato”

“Ottimo” annuisce Paxton a sua volta, osservandola con una certa aspettativa, “Quindi…” solleva un sopracciglio squadrandola in viso, e Devi si sente arrossire dalle guance fino alla punta delle orecchie.

Inghiotte a vuoto, strofinandosi i palmi sudati delle mani sui jeans: “Quindi…” ripete, non sapendo bene cosa dire o fare in questo preciso istante.

“...Ti andrebbe di uscire qualche volta?”

_Oh mio dio._

Il momento che ha sempre sognato, quello su cui ha sprecato ore a fantasticare ad occhi aperti e su uno svariato numero di scenari possibili si sta finalmente realizzando.

_Perché ti sei bloccata? Diamine, digli di sì!_

“Io…”

Un rumore metallico alle sue spalle la fa sobbalzare, e si volta appena per guardare un po’ oltre la sua spalla… e la stretta allo stomaco si fa più predominante che mai.

Non ha la minima idea di quando Ben sia arrivato, ma adesso è a pochi metri di distanza e sta sistemando i libri nel suo armadietto. Devi non riesce a vedergli il viso per decifrare la sua espressione, ma non ci vuole certo un genio per capire che questo è in assoluto il momento peggiore per dire di sì ad un appuntamento con Paxton.

Un attimo, non è un vero appuntamento. Le ha solo proposto di “uscire qualche volta”: testuali parole.

_Chi se ne importa, è comunque un’occasione da non sprecare._

“Ehm, Devi?” Paxton si schiarisce la voce, riportandola alla realtà.

Cosa che funziona molto bene, a proposito. Devi scuote la testa, scostandosi i capelli dalla spalla.

“Sì, ehm… possiamo… possiamo parlarne più tardi?” domanda abbassando la voce, “Io, ehm, ho avuto dei problemi a casa negli ultimi giorni e…”

_E cosa? Cosa, Devi? Perché ti comporti così?_

_Per Ben._

“E ho bisogno di un po’ di tempo per stare con mia madre” aggiunge, “Sai che abbiamo avuto dei problemi e… voglio rimediare al casino che ho combinato con lei”

Che scusa pietosa, così dannatamente macchinosa e piuttosto subdola. Se la sua vita fosse un film, ci avrebbe pensato il suono della campanella a salvarla all’ultimo minuto, risparmiandole la fatica di inventare una scusa del genere. E invece sembra che stamattina quella fottutissima campanella non abbia nessuna voglia di farsi sentire… che gran culo che ha avuto oggi, la giornata si preannuncia davvero favorevole.

Paxton sembra confuso, ma alla fine fa spallucce: “Ok, nessun problema. Puoi sempre chiamarmi, quando sarai libera”

“Sì, ma certo” Devi tira un sospiro di sollievo, accorgendosene in tempo per non farsi notare e mettendoci in mezzo una piccola risatina, “Ho il tuo numero, quindi ti chiamerò. Quando sarò libera”

Deve assolutamente smetterla di ripetere tutto quello che lui le dice. Se non l’ha ancora fatto scappare a gambe levate, almeno è già qualcosa.

“Perfetto, allora…”

Oh, fantastico. Era ora che suonasse la campanella, alla buon’ora.

“Sarà meglio che vada a lezione” esclama Devi, sbattendo energicamente l’armadietto e sistemando nervosamente la tracolla dello zaino sulla spalla.

“Giusto, ehm…” Paxton indietreggia, rivolgendole un mezzo sorriso (lo stesso sorriso che solo un paio di settimane fa l’avrebbe fatta sciogliere come burro su una padella bollente), “Ci si vede in giro”

“Assolutamente, ci si vede…” gli punta un dito cercando di risultare amichevole, “In giro”

Paxton non ha nemmeno attraversato il corridoio, quando la voce di Eleanor la coglie alle spalle: “Che scena orripilante”

Devi alza gli occhi al cielo, voltandosi in direzione dell’amica che la guarda come se avesse tre teste al posto di una: “Per favore, El…”

“Scusami, Devi. Sai che ti voglio bene, perciò te lo dico con tutto l’affetto e il rispetto che provo nei tuoi confronti” la prende delicatamente per le spalle, scuotendola appena, “Questa è stata in assoluto la conversazione più pietosa che tu abbia mai avuto finora con Paxton Hall-Yoshida”

“Personalmente, posso affermare con certezza che ce ne sono state di peggiori” dice Devi, guardando oltre le spalle di Eleanor per accertarsi se Ben è ancora accanto al suo armadietto. Ma non non c’è. Avrà sentito tutto quello che lei e Paxton si sono detti, compreso la scusa di sua madre?

Cavolo, ha messo in piedi quella scusa apposta per lui, per risparmiargli il fastidio di sentire lei cadere ai piedi di Paxton. Anche se adesso non si sente né arrabbiata né delusa per non avergli detto di sì. Direbbe quasi di sentirsi sollevata…

“Cos’hai da guardare?” chiede Eleanor, voltandosi nella direzione alle sue spalle, proprio in direzione dell’armadietto di Ben.

“Eh?” balbetta Devi, completamente scollata dal tempo e dallo spazio.

Quando Eleanor torna a guardarla, Devi ha l’impressione che riesca a leggerla nel pensiero come se avesse di fronte un libro aperto, “Un momento” solleva una mano e se la poggia sulla guancia, i grandi occhi spalancati carichi di un’improvvisa consapevolezza, “Ben era qui mentre Paxton si è avvicinato a te?”

Devi non dice nulla, ma non servirebbe a niente ammetterlo quando le sembra ormai chiaro di avere la verità tatuata sulla fronte. E ad Eleanor non sfugge mai nulla, o quasi. Lei e Fabiola sono entrambe intuitive, ma Eleanor è molto più propensa a capire la psicologia delle persone (“Sono un’attrice, è nel mio istinto indagare nella psicologia altrui” come ripete sempre alle amiche), rispetto a Fabiola che invece si fa guidare in ogni occasione dalla logica e dalla razionalità. In fondo, a ciascuno il suo talento: Fabiola con i robot, Eleanor con il teatro.

“Devi…”

Lei si limita ad annuire, silenziosa e colta con le mani nel sacco.

“Lo sapevo” Eleanor schiocca le dita, sorridendo con aria complice, “Non volevi dirgli di sì davanti a Ben” incrocia le braccia al petto, scuotendo lievemente il capo e facendo ondeggiare gli appariscenti orecchini che emettono un lieve tintinnio, “Wow, ti importa davvero molto di lui…”

“Eleanor, ti prego” borbotta Devi con evidente esasperazione, mentre si avviano per andare a lezione di chimica. Non sa bene cosa dire in questo momento per giustificare il suo comportamento. È ovvio che le importa di Ben, le importa se rimane ferito o deluso. E non solo per quello che è successo a Malibu.

A Devi importa veramente di Ben.

_Giusto, ti importa così tanto di lui da dirgli in faccia che ti piace Paxton e che il vostro bacio non significa niente._

Ma Devi sta iniziando a capire che le cose non stanno affatto in questo modo.

Non è vero che quel bacio non ha nessun significato. Anche se non è affatto sicura di voler scoprire _quale sia_ questo significato, perché ha il forte sospetto che farlo sconvolgerebbe il suo mondo, mandando in tilt il suo intero sistema. E questo la spaventa a morte.

“Devi, aspetta un secondo” Eleanor le prende un braccio, bloccandola ad appena pochi metri dall’ingresso della classe, “Non puoi continuare a scappare dai tuoi problemi”

Devi si acciglia, sforzandosi in ogni caso di non mostrarsi troppo irritata: “Non sto scappando da niente”

Eleanor incrocia le braccia al petto, osservandola con cipiglio inquisitorio: “Io invece penso proprio che tu stia facendo di tutto per evitare di pensare a quello che è successo tra te e Ben a Malibu, e di cosa significa per voi”

“Non significa assolutamente niente” esclama Devi, ricordandosi poi di essere vicine alla classe di chimica e abbassando immediatamente la voce, “Ci siamo baciati e basta, non è una cosa grossa”

“Tu stai solo facendo finta che sia così” ribatte Eleanor con decisione, “Ma in realtà è una cosa grossa anzi, direi _parecchio_ grossa. Se fosse veramente come dici tu, avresti detto sì a Paxton senza esitare nemmeno per un secondo”

“Non volevo che Ben ci sentisse”

“E da quando in qua ti importa dei sentimenti di Ben Gross?”

“Lui…” Devi esita un momento, faticando a trovare le parole adatte, quando Fabiola sbuca da dietro l’ingresso della classe, facendo loro cenno di entrare in fretta. Devi volge ostinatamente lo sguardo lontano da Ben, mettendosi a sedere al suo posto il più in fretta possibile esattamente in mezzo a Fabiola ed Eleanor (decidendo che, adesso in poi saranno le sue personalissime guardie del corpo).

Nella sua vita da studentessa a Devi è capitato davvero pochissime volte di assistere ad una lezione senza prestare nemmeno un briciolo di attenzione alla spiegazione dell’insegnante: il suo curriculum è sempre stato impeccabile e i suoi voti non hanno mai risentito.

Ma la sua attenzione è attualmente agganciata in modo ipnotico alla figura di Ben, seduto a pochi metri di distanza da lei. Lui le dà le spalle, ma anche se Devi non può vederlo in viso la sua mente le sta facendo ripercorrere con enorme accuratezza di dettagli il loro bacio a Malibu.

Un desiderio folle inizia a farsi strada dentro di lei, mentre un senso di vuoto le attanaglia lo stomaco in una morsa stretta: e se quel giorno in cui è tornata da lui per riprendere la sua roba le cose fossero andate diversamente? Se lei gli avesse detto che quel bacio è stato capace di smuoverle dentro qualcosa di così profondo e intenso da lasciarla senza fiato, lui l’avrebbe attirata a sé per baciarla di nuovo? E a quel punto cosa sarebbe successo? Si sarebbero confessati di provare qualcosa di reciproco l’uno per l’altra?

E perché una parte di lei desidera ardentemente che sarebbe dovuta andare così?

Davvero c’è la possibilità che le piaccia Ben? Che sia bastato un bacio a cambiare tutti i suoi piani, trasfigurando il principale oggetto del suo desiderio in qualcos’altro? Davvero  _esiste_ la possibilità che Devi Vishwakumar abbia sostituito Paxton Hall-Yoshida con Ben Gross?

Ora che ha finalmente l’occasione di piacere sul serio a Paxton, ecco che improvvisamente tutti i suoi piani e desideri vanno in fumo perché nella sua testa adesso c’è soltanto Ben?

Assurdo, completamente assurdo. Pura follia.

_Ma è davvero un pensiero così folle?_

  
  


  
  


Ben non è abituato ad origliare le conversazioni altrui, o perlomeno non lo fa di proposito. È sempre stato un acuto osservatore e un attento ascoltatore, sempre pronto a non lasciarsi sfuggire niente.

E il fatto che il suo armadietto sia vicino a quello di Devi, gli ha permesso in quei primi due anni di liceo di essere coinvolto in qualche modo nella vita della ragazza, indipendentemente dalla sua volontà. Ma a lui non dispiaceva affatto anzi, in un certo senso era bello far parte anche solo per qualche minuto al giorno della vita di Devi, al di fuori della loro rivalità scolastica (anche se perfino da quella postazione non hanno mai perso occasione di punzecchiarsi a vicenda, talvolta anche andandoci giù pesante, Ben ne è assolutamente consapevole).

E quando stamattina, arrivato a scuola con trenta minuti di anticipo e, avvicinatosi al suo armadietto ha trovato Devi non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovarvi anche Paxton Hall-Yoshida, con il suo fare da macho menefreghista e l’espressione da bel tenebroso perennemente stampata sulla sua faccia da schiaffi.

Le orecchie di Ben si sono raddrizzate come due antenne nell’osservare la scena, e fingendo di sistemare i libri dentro lo zaino ha finito con l’ascoltare spezzoni della loro conversazione.

Oh, fantastico, ci mancava solo che lui assistesse alla scena in cui Paxton chiede a Devi di uscire, tipica scena delle classiche commedie adolescenziali. Disgustoso, rivoltante.

Ha sentito la rabbia infuocargli il sangue, le mani chiuse a pugno immaginando in un angolino della sua mente di stampare l’impronta delle sue nocche sul bel faccino di Paxton. Ben non è mai stato un tipo violento, ha sempre odiato la violenza. Ma vedere Paxton insieme a Devi ha come risvegliato una creatura viva dentro di lui, la stessa che gli fa ribollire il sangue nelle vene non appena il pensiero di quei due insieme gli offusca la mente, impedendogli di ragionare lucidamente.

Ed è stato in quei pochi secondi che ha deciso di allontanarsi in fretta da quella zona che ormai era diventata off-limit: non voleva sentire Devi dire di sì a Paxton, sospirare per lui come ha fatto ogni volta che quel tizio le ronzava intorno.

Dio, quanto vorrebbe poter dimenticare quel bacio… dimenticare tutto quello che è successo a Malibu. Cancellare i ricordi in modo da tornare a come era prima, quando la sua rivalità accesa con Devi gli impediva di soffermarsi a pensare a lei come a qualcosa di più…

Ben non sa di preciso da quant’è che gli piace Devi in _quel_ senso, e di sicuro saperlo non cambierebbe lo stato delle cose.

Prova dei sentimenti per Devi, stop.

Dei sentimenti decisamente forti, qualcosa che neanche lui stesso si sarebbe mai aspettato di provare.

Non era come essere attratti da Shira, dal suo fisico mozzafiato e dal suo profilo praticamente perfetto… se non fosse stato per quel minuscolo dettaglio che era diventata la sua ragazza solo per il suo conto in banca. O quello dei suoi genitori.

No, l’attrazione per Devi è qualcosa di più paragonabile al magnetismo. Loro due sono sempre stati due poli opposti attratti reciprocamente l’uno verso l’altra.

O come il fenomeno delle maree, le onde del mare attratte dal campo magnetico della luna.

È una forza che non puoi combattere, perché diventa sempre più forte con il passare del tempo. È dirompente, viscerale, incandescente come il nucleo terrestre, nascosto sotto strati e strati di materiale roccioso, come i dieci anni di antagonismo scolastico ammassati gli uni sugli altri.

La loro rivalità è stata la fiamma di un fuoco che è cresciuto insieme a loro. E che alla fine è sfuggito totalmente al loro controllo.

È impossibile non essere attratti da Devi, e lei non ha assolutamente idea dell’effetto che può fare.

Perlomeno non ha idea dell’effetto che fa a lui.

E non lo saprà mai. Tutto per colpa di un’idiota come Paxton Hall-Yoshida, a cui basta un solo schiocco di dita per annebbiare il cervello delle ragazze facendo leva esclusivamente sui loro ormoni.

_Dì un po’, ma chi credi di essere tu per giudicare?_

Non può non dire lo stesso di lui. Insomma, Shira è sostanzialmente l’equivalente al femminile di Paxton, in ambito fisico e pure intellettuale.

Quindi… ironia della sorte, lui e Devi sono assolutamente uguali persino sul fronte sentimentale.

Solo che, a differenza di Devi, Ben ha capito quanto ci si può sentire ancora più soli stando con qualcuno che non ti apprezza per quello che sei davvero, finendo per avere così poca considerazione nei tuoi confronti da ignorarti quasi del tutto.

Paxton si comporterebbe così con Devi se dovessero mettersi insieme?

E in quel caso lei riuscirebbe finalmente ad aprire gli occhi e capire che può avere di meglio di uno come lui?

_Magari qualcuno come te?_

Se solo riuscisse a smettere di pensare al modo in cui Devi lo ha baciato, accendendogli dentro un fuoco che non ha mai provato prima.

Se solo riuscisse a dimenticare il bagliore luminoso negli occhi scuri di Devi,  simili a due minuscole pietre di onice sotto l a luce sfumata del tramonto sulla spiaggia di Malibu…

Se solo fosse in grado di dimenticare la ferma e bruciante pressione delle sue labbra, la loro consistenza morbida e speziata, mischiata al sale dell’oceano…

Se solo potesse rimuovere il tocco delle sue mani avvolte attorno alla nuca, la pressione leggera dei suoi polpastrelli contro la pelle…

Ben non solo non riesce a dimenticarsi di Malibu e del bacio.

Non vuole assolutamente farlo.

Ma il dolore sordo all’altezza dello stomaco si intensifica nel momento in cui Devi entra in classe di biochimica, senza rivolgergli nemmeno un’occhiata.

E come potrebbe guardarlo, del resto?

Ha appena accettato di andare ad un appuntamento con Paxton, quindi è abbastanza ovvio che Devi scelga di comportarsi come se non lo vedesse.

Ben dovrebbe essere abbastanza maturo da accettare la cosa e andare avanti per la sua strada, concentrarsi sullo studio e distrarsi guardando episodi delle sue serie preferite.

Eppure una parte di lui sa perfettamente che non sarà in grado di farlo. E che la rabbia e la tristezza aumenteranno con il passare dei giorni, mentre lui cercherà di distogliere i suoi pensieri dall’immagine di Devi insieme a Paxton.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	4. Capitolo 4 I don’t wanna run away, so I stay

**Capitolo 4**

**I don’t wanna run away, so I stay**

  
  


Devi inizia pian piano ad apprezzare i momenti con sua madre; certo, non è ancora il massimo del divertimento e Nalini non manca mai di rivolgersi a lei con quel cipiglio severo che la caratterizza.

Ma è davvero contenta di poter trascorrere qualche minuto insieme a lei, soltanto loro due. Sono trascorsi solo tre giorni da quel pomeriggio a Malibu, e stanno provando a ricostruire il loro rapporto, procedendo a piccoli passi: ci vorrà del tempo, ma ce la stanno davvero mettendo tutta.

Il trauma per la morte di Mohan sarà una costante nelle loro vite, ma se c’è una cosa che entrambe hanno capito dopo Malibu è che accettare di _mostrare_ e, di conseguenza, _sentire_ il dolore è fondamentale per non distruggere anche quel poco di buono che è rimasto loro.

È molto più difficile rimettere insieme i pezzi, che andare in frantumi. E soffocare il dolore, il risentimento, la rabbia, il senso di colpa, non farà altro che aggiungere benzina al fuoco.

Non che Devi faccia niente di speciale con sua madre, visto che fare i piatti rientra nella categoria dei doveri a cui è imprescindibile sottoporsi. Ma stasera Kamala è andata ad un appuntamento con Preshant (facendo storcere il naso a Devi per l’espressione trasognata della cugina e del suo ‘nuovo ragazzo’) e con Nalini hanno pensato bene di mettere su qualcosa per la cena cucinando insieme.

Tutto sommato è stata una serata piacevole, la cena ottima e sua madre è sembrata piuttosto rilassata e anche su di morale.

Devi non la vede così da tempo, e soprattutto in sua compagnia. Adesso c’è molta più tenerezza nei gesti di Nalini nei suoi confronti, e anche se hanno trascorso buona parte del tempo in silenzio non è pesato affatto. A volte le parole sono superflue.

È solo mentre sono intente a lavare i piatti, che Nalini inizia a fare qualche domanda a Devi. Le chiede della scuola, di Eleanor e Fabiola, del saggio di inglese a cui sta lavorando…

“A proposito, come sta Benjamin?”

Devi per poco non fa scivolare il bicchiere che sta asciugando: “Intendi Ben Gross?”

“Certo, Devi. Chi altrimenti?”

“Sta… sta bene, credo” Devi ripone il bicchiere afferrando un paio di posate che le porge sua madre dal lavello, “Insomma, non è che parliamo proprio tanto”

“Strano. Dopo che ti ha ospitata a casa sua per una settimana, mi sarei aspettata il contrario. E poi è stato lui ad accompagnarti a Malibu, o sbaglio?”

Mai come in questo momento Devi rimpiange il silenzio tranquillo durante la cena. Azzarda un’occhiata verso sua madre, per scorgere sul suo viso un segno che le faccia capire se sappia o meno del bacio e se, di conseguenza, debba temere per la sua incolumità.

Il viso rilassato di sua madre le fa tirare internamente un sospiro di sollievo. Fortuna che Kamala ha taciuto quel particolare di lei e Ben nell’auto di lui, avvinghiati l’una all’altro…

_Smettila._

“Sì, lui…” inizia, sistemando le posate al loro posto e iniziando ad asciugare una pentola, “Mi ha accompagnata a Malibu con l’auto di suo padre”

“Ha già la patente?” domanda Nalini a bruciapelo, stavolta rivolgendole un’occhiata sospettosa.

Sempre meglio che scoprire di aver pomiciato con lui.

“Ehm, sì… ovviamente”

“Devi, non mentirmi”

“Non ti sto mentendo, mamma” ribatte Devi tranquillamente, ignorando il sottile senso di colpa che le attanaglia lo stomaco, per quanto questa bugia sia detta a fin di bene, suo e di Ben (che rischierebbe molto più con sua madre anziché in mezzo all’autostrada e senza patente), “Ben è un tipo fiscale fino al midollo. Non guiderebbe mai senza patente”

“Ma ha compiuto sedici anni da poco, come fa ad avere già la patente?”

Devi sbuffa, alzando gli occhi al cielo: “Che vuoi che ti dica, i suoi sono ricchi sfondati. Magari gliene hanno direttamente comprata una”

“E aveva già guidato in autostrada, prima di quel giorno?”

“Un paio di volte” risponde prontamente Devi, già stufa di mentire ancora a sua madre e desiderosa di cambiare argomento al più presto.

Nalini annuisce, stringe le labbra ma non aggiunge nient’altro.

“Comunque” riprende, dopo aver finito di sciacquare l’ultima stoviglia e asciugandosi le mani con uno strofinaccio, “E’ stato davvero un bel gesto da parte sua. Ospitarti a casa sua, portarti fino a Malibu…” fa un mezzo sorriso, “E’ davvero un bravo ragazzo”

“Già, lo è” concorda Devi a mezza voce, prima di rendersi conto di quello che sta dicendo.

Ma in fondo non c’è niente di male ad ammetterlo. Ben si è comportato da vero amico con lei.

“Sai, è proprio un peccato che non siate amici, a questo punto” continua sua madre, riponendo le ultime pentole, “Voglio dire, mi piace che vi stimoliate a vicenda a scuola, però…”

“Però?” chiede Devi, con sincera curiosità e anche un pizzico di tensione.

“Ecco, avete entrambi due menti davvero brillanti. Potreste anche pensare di unire le forze, invece di… sì, insomma… _scontrarvi_ continuamente”

_Ci abbiamo già pensato_ , vorrebbe dirle Devi, _e io ho finito con l’odiarlo perché credevo che avesse messo lui in giro la voce che andavo a letto con Paxton_.

Invece si limita a scrollare le spalle: “Abbiamo già vissuto sotto lo stesso tetto per una settimana, è più che sufficiente per me”

“Dai davvero poco credito a quel ragazzo, _kanna_ ” asserisce Nalini, dirigendosi verso il soggiorno e lasciandola sola in cucina.

Sua madre ha ragione, e lei stessa ha mentito quando pochi secondi prima le ha detto quella cosa. Ad essere onesta, le è piaciuto parecchio vivere con Ben. Non che abbiano mai perso occasione di stuzzicarsi a vicenda, ma durante quei giorni Devi ha scoperto che è davvero piacevole passare del tempo in compagnia di Ben. È divertente, generoso, e buono. E ha davvero un gran cuore. Ed è così facile parlare con lui, non soltanto perché è veramente un buon ascoltatore, ma anche per il fatto che Devi si sente davvero a suo agio con lui.

E questa è una delle maggiori differenze fra Ben e Paxton.

Per quanto Paxton sia bellissimo e fighissimo, è davvero difficile per Devi sentirsi a suo agio quando è insieme a lui, ed è sempre stato così sin dall’inizio. Lui è stato gentile nei suoi confronti, ma per quanto Devi si sforzasse c’è sempre stata una specie di barriera invisibile fra lei e Paxton, unita al forte desiderio di apparire diversa a tutti i costi per piacergli. E anche se alla fine si sono baciati, non è che la situazione sia poi cambiata tanto rispetto a prima.

Con Ben non ha bisogno di mostrarsi diversa, perché lui la conosce meglio di chiunque altro, oltre ad Eleanor e Fabiola. Insieme alle sue migliori amiche, Ben è l’unico a vederla e apprezzarla per come è davvero.

“Devi” la voce di sua madre la chiama dal soggiorno, seguita dal rumore in sottofondo della televisione accesa, “Perché sei ancora lì? Possiamo guardare un po’ di TV prima che tu vada a letto”

“Arrivo” le risponde Devi, mentre la sua mente la riporta in automatico alle serate passate a guardare Netflix insieme a Ben nella sua sala cinema.

  
  


“ _Seriamente, Ben… non hai mai visto_ Anne with an E _? Eppure ti credevo un tipo dai gusti raffinati”_

“ _E infatti lo sono, proprio per questo non perdo tempo con una serie dal tono così sentimentale”_

“ _Guarda che tratta moltissime tematiche importanti, come l’abuso e lo sfruttamento minorile, l’educazione infantile, il razzismo, il femminismo… Oh, ma giusto. Dimenticavo che tu guardi serie impegnative come_ Rick e Morty _”_

“ _David, quello è uno show senza precedenti. È una satira sociale e morale unita ad una trama fantascientifica avvincente. Dovresti saperlo bene, visto che sei una grande fan di_ Futurama _”_

“Futurama _è un classico, Gross. Paragonarlo al tuo_ Rick e Morty _mi sembra una forzatura”_

“ _Dici così perché non hai mai guardato un episodio”_

“ _Lieta di sapere che non ho sprecato il mio tempo”_

“ _E se… tu guardassi i primi due episodi? In cambio io guarderò_ Anna dai capelli rossi _”_

“Anne with an E”

“ _E’ la stessa cosa. Ci stai?”_

“ _D’accordo. Ma guarderò_ Rick e Morty _insieme a te, o rischio di addormentarmi”_

“ _Potrei dire lo stesso”_

  
  


Quella notte Devi non riesce a chiudere occhio. I ricordi legati ai momenti trascorsi con Ben solo una settimana prima si ripetono in loop nel suo cervello. Le serate trascorse nella sua sala cinema alternando episodi di _Rick e Morty_ a quelli di _Anne with an E_ ; passando dai piatti prelibati di Patty al cibo d’asporto preso da McDonald’s. Le battaglie a Pictionary o a _Super Mario Kart_ , per non parlare dei pomeriggi intensi di studio trascorsi ad approfondire ogni argomento toccato.

Ma soprattutto è vivido in lei il ricordo di come stare con Ben l’ha fatta sentire: protetta e al sicuro, come se in qualche modo lei fosse davvero a casa sua, solo perché nella stessa stanza insieme a lei c’era lui. Non l’ha mai fatta sentire un’estranea, non le ha mai fatto pesare la sua condizione di ospite, ricercando anzi continuamente la sua compagnia.

In qualche modo Devi ha sempre sentito di poter essere sé stessa con lui, perché Ben è in grado di capirla al volo in ogni cosa: sa cosa vuole e anche di cosa ha bisogno, e riconosce anche spesso e volentieri i motivi dietro certe sue azioni. Con un solo sguardo Ben è in grado di farle capire che comprende quello che sta passando e come si sente al riguardo, persino quando lei stessa non è nemmeno in grado di spiegarlo ad alta voce. Nonostante i continui battibecchi e dieci anni di rivalità scolastica, Devi si sente perfettamente a suo agio con Ben: il senso di sicurezza che è riuscito a trasmetterle in quelle ultime settimane, culminato a Malibu, ha rappresentato una certezza per lei, un porto sicuro a cui approdare.

E questo spiegherebbe anche il motivo per cui lei stessa non ha esitato a chiedergli di trasferirsi a casa sua.

_Non è un fattore da sottovalutare._

  
  


  
  


Devi ha perso il conto delle volte in cui ha sognato Paxton, immaginando ogni possibile scenario insieme a lui e al suo profilo praticamente perfetto.

Eppure ogni cosa che riguarda Paxton, compresi quei sogni, è completamente svanita dopo Malibu.

Sostituita dall’intensa sfumatura blu zaffiro degli occhi di Ben.

  
  


Il professor Shapiro è in ritardo questa mattina.

Non appena è entrata in classe, Devi ha ostinatamente continuato a chiacchierare con Eleanor e Fabiola, facendo di tutto per non posare lo sguardo su Ben.

Ma adesso che la lezione non è ancora cominciata, fa fatica a trattenere l’impulso di guardare nella sua direzione.

Si sente come un bambino che dopo essersi già scottato con il fuoco la prima volta, non può comunque fare a meno di avvicinarsi alla fiamma, perché nel profondo questa lo attrae.

Se solo Shapiro si facesse vedere e la lezione incominciasse, Devi potrebbe finalmente concentrare tutta la sua attenzione sulla storia della rivoluzione americana invece di indugiare con gli occhi sulla schiena di Ben mentre questi tiene il viso perennemente chino su un libro aperto sul suo banco.

È da quando è iniziata la settimana che si stanno ignorando a vicenda, malgrado risulti piuttosto difficile dato che hanno gli armadietti a pochissimi metri di distanza l’uno dall’altro e frequentano gli stessi corsi. Ma c’è uno strano e insolito silenzio in classe adesso che non si infastidiscono a vicenda, e andare a riporre i libri nell’armadietto è diventato un motivo d’ansia alla prospettiva di incrociarsi distanti solo ad un paio di metri.

Devi non può fare a meno di ammettere che questa _nuova_ situazione in cui lei e Ben si ritrovano la fa stare parecchio male. Per non dire _molto_ male.

Hanno già smesso di infastidirsi a vicenda in classe durante la settimana di convivenza insieme (Devi non se la sarebbe mai sentita di punzecchiare Ben in classe mentre allo stesso tempo era ospite in casa sua), ma non si erano mai spinti così tanto lontano arrivando al punto da _ignorarsi_ completamente a lezione, e soprattutto nei corridoi in prossimità dei loro armadietti. Devi è arrivata addirittura ad andare nella direzione opposta quando le capita di vedere Ben appostato davanti al suo armadietto.

Persino ai loro compagni di classe questa cosa non è sfuggita, come ha avuto modo di dirle Eleanor solo il pomeriggio precedente in chat.

Ma a parte questo, e il fatto di essere oggetto di pettegolezzo dei suoi compagni, Ben le manca moltissimo. E l’unico modo per sopperire alla nostalgia che ha di lui consiste nel tuffarsi nei ricordi dei momenti trascorsi insieme. Con la sola eccezione di Malibu, ovviamente.

Perché pensare a Malibu le farebbe troppo male, e riportare a galla le sensazioni provate quel pomeriggio in macchina con Ben arriverebbe ad istillarle il dubbio feroce di stare sbagliando tutto. A cominciare da quello che gli ha detto in casa sua, e dalla sua ostinazione a voler rimanere _fedele_ a Paxton nonostante non sia ancora uscita con lui.

A scuola si sono parlati nelle brevi occasioni in cui hanno avuto modo di incrociarsi, e non si può certo dire che Paxton non sia stato gentile con lei. Ma Devi ha fastidiosamente percepito che qualcosa si è incrinato nel suo rapporto con lui, nel senso che l’entusiasmo e l’euforia che il solo stargli accanto le provocava solo alcune settimane prima si è affievolito.

Lasciandola invece con una lieve sensazione di amaro in bocca che non avrebbe mai associato a Paxton.

Grandioso, ha rifiutato Ben e adesso c’è persino la rischiosa possibilità che Paxton non le piaccia più.

_Stronzate. Certo che ti piace, siete come Danny e Sandy di_ Grease _, diversi come il buio e la luce ma assolutamente fatti per stare insieme._

Trova sempre che Paxton sia attraente (soprattutto quando con la coda dell’occhio le capita di soffermarsi sui suoi addominali perfetti visibili sotto la maglietta sudata dopo la palestra), per non dire estremamente _sexy…_ ma è come se una parte di lei nel profondo si fosse resa conto che non può più accontentarsi solo di questo.

Buffo come mentre stia pensando a Paxton, lui sbuchi dalla porta della classe seguito a ruota dal professor Shapiro.

“Ehi” la saluta con un sorriso che le provoca un fremito all’altezza dello stomaco, mentre prende posto di fronte a lei.

“Ciao” Devi ricambia, con un sorriso che probabilmente le sta andando da un orecchio ad un altro.

Che stupidaggine, certo che le piace ancora Paxton.

Come spiegherebbe altrimenti le farfalle che sente in questo momento dentro al suo stomaco?

_La vera domanda è… perché non sei ancora uscita con lui?_

“Molto bene, ragazzi miei” la voce del professor Shapiro la riporta alla realtà, riuscendo a zittire quell’insidioso punto di domanda nella sua testa, “Prima di cominciare la lezione, vi comunico che ho corretto i vostri test della settimana scorsa. E com’era d’altronde prevedibile, abbiamo un testa a testa di eccellenza”

Lancia uno sguardo eloquente a Ben e Devi, e lei avverte una stretta allo stomaco in questo preciso istante.

Mentre Shapiro passa per i banchi distribuendo i fogli, Devi prende a mordicchiarsi nervosamente il labbro inferiore: ma quel tizio non poteva scegliere un altro giorno per metterli in risalto di fronte a tutta la classe, quando ormai non è sfuggito a nessuno che fra loro c’è tensione?

Nemmeno il suo 100 al test risulta essere una distrazione sufficiente per l’ansia che sta crescendo dentro di lei, stringendo le sue viscere in una morsa ferrea e dolorosa.

Visto che non può (per non dire _non vuole_ ) azzardare un’occhiata in direzione di Ben, scruta il bordo del foglio del test di Paxton… è persino più basso delle altre volte, non arriva neanche alla sufficienza.

“Paxton, devo ammettere che il tuo test ha avuto il risultato più basso di tutta la classe” dice Shapiro in piedi di fronte al suo banco, “Devo ricordarti che sei stato già bocciato l’anno scorso, e che devi superare le verifiche se vuoi sperare di non doverlo ripetere ancora”

Paxton fa spallucce: “Che posso dire, prof. Sono stato impegnato con gli allenamenti, non ho avuto un attimo per studiare”

“Paxton, per quanto debba ammettere che sarà solo grazie a te se quest’anno vinceremo il campionato per il secondo anno di fila, non puoi continuare a mettere avanti il nuoto rispetto ai tuoi studi”

“Appunto, prof. La gara è fra pochi giorni” continua tranquillamente Paxton, “Il nuoto è uno dei miei talenti, non posso abbandonarlo”

“Certo che non puoi, visto che non richiede l’impiego di tutto il tuo cervello per riuscire così bene”

Il bisbiglio di Ben è sufficientemente forte da far piombare nel silenzio l’intera classe, che ora ha concentrato la sua attenzione interamente su di lui. Lo stomaco di Devi si contrae di scatto: cosa diamine gli salta in mente?

Persino Paxton si è voltato nella sua direzione, sorpreso da quell’intervento così inaspettato da parte di un tizio con cui a malapena gli capita di scambiare qualche parola.

“Scusa, Ben. Hai qualcosa da dire alla classe?” chiede Shapiro, non senza tradire un certo nervosismo nella voce.

Devi osserva lo scatto delle spalle di Ben con il fiato sospeso, senza più sapere cosa aspettarsi.

“Oh, niente di importante” dice piano, e Devi non può fare a meno di notare un ostinato tentativo di autocontrollo nel suo tono di voce, decisamente _troppo_ ferma e calma.

Shapiro però sembra non farci caso: “Molto bene, allora. Direi che a questo punto potremmo concentrarci sul prossimo progetto che a breve vi assegnerò, in modo che anche chi ha ottenuto un risultato inferiore alla sufficienza nel proprio test, abbia la possibilità di recuperare. A tal proposito” si sfrega le mani, incrociando lo sguardo prima di Devi e poi di Ben. Le viscere di Devi iniziano a far male per il nervosismo.

_Ti prego, oggi no. Qualunque giorno, ma non oggi..._

Shapiro si sfrega le mani: “Devi, Ben… stavo pensando… dato che sembra che voi due andiate piuttosto d’accordo ultimamente… o almeno voglio sperare che sia così visto che l’atmosfera in classe è risultata piuttosto tranquilla negli ultimi giorni dal momento che non sembrate affatto intenzionati a rivolgervi la parola (e questo devo ammettere che mi ha rincuorato parecchio)…” si schiarisce la voce, come se di colpo fosse conscio di aver detto qualche parola di troppo, “Scusate, sto divagando… ehm, dicevo: dato che voi due avete ottenuto il punteggio massimo in tutta la classe, potreste essere d’aiuto a Paxton e Trent per superare il prossimo test, magari lavorando insieme per un progetto che potrei assegnarvi in qualità di gruppo” si batte una mano sulla tempia con un sorriso compiaciuto stampato in faccia, “Non male come idea, dico bene?”

“Oh, non so se sia possibile una cosa del genere, professor Shapiro” esordisce Ben, con un tono così glaciale da far rabbrividire Devi dall’interno, mentre il già basso mormorio della classe cessa di colpo.

“Cosa vorresti dire, Ben?” chiede Shapiro mentre il sorriso di alcuni secondi prima cede il posto ad un’espressione confusa.

“Ecco, io e Devi siamo menti eccelse, ma non siamo comunque in grado di fare miracoli. A questo punto non sono sicuro che potremmo essere d’aiuto in quel senso, visti i risultati già catastrofici dei loro test”

Ci sono un paio di mormorii a questo punto, e i muscoli di Devi si contraggono per la crescente tensione che ha avvertito dall’esatto istante in cui Ben ha preso la parola. Tensione che aumenta considerevolmente appena Paxton si volta verso Ben.

“Scusa, amico… che vorresti dire con questo?” chiede con un tono calmo, nonostante la rigidità ferrea del suo sguardo.

Ben si gira a sua volta in direzione di Paxton, impassibile e freddo come una lastra di ghiaccio: “Semplicemente voglio dire che impiegare il nostro tempo nel spiegare a qualcuno del terzo anno come superare un semplice corso di storia del secondo, finirebbe per rivelarsi un inutile spreco di energie che potrebbero essere spese in modo ben più produttivo”

_Che stai facendo, idiota?_ Vorrebbe urlargli Devi, ma c’è qualcosa nello sguardo di Ben, che lo fa apparire così distante e freddo, da paralizzarla sul posto. Si aggrappa alla penna che tiene fra le dita, stringendola così forte da conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi, lo stomaco contratto in una morsa dolorosa  dal l’ansia crescente.

“Ben…” comincia Shapiro, ma a voce non sufficientemente alta da contrastare quella forzatamente ferma di Paxton.

“Mi stai dando dello stupido?”

“No, non mi permetterei mai. Dico soltanto che avere i muscoli non ti aiuta poi così tanto se non sai nemmeno memorizzare un paio di date. Non dovrebbe essere una cosa tanto difficile per uno che ripete un corso del secondo anno pur essendo al terzo”

“Oh, mio dio” bisbiglia Eleanor, “Non posso credere che l’abbia detto davvero”

“Questo spiega anche perché riesci così bene nelle attività sportive” continua Ben imperterrito, “dal momento che cose del genere non richiedono affatto un impiego assiduo di quella materia grigia che noi menti di prim’ordine chiamiamo _cervello_ ”

L’imprecazione di Fabiola non è per niente scandalosa in confronto all’ultima affermazione di Ben. Ma è soprattutto lo sconcerto sulla faccia di Paxton a far rivoltare lo stomaco di Devi come un calzino. Potrebbero arrivare a picchiarsi se Shapiro non stesse assistendo alla scena? Il professore continua a rimanere in silenzio, scioccato e paralizzato quasi quanto i suoi studenti.

La mascella di Paxton si contrae appena: “Wow…senti, amico” si sistema meglio sulla sedia in modo da avere una visuale completa del profilo di Ben, “Non so perché te la stai prendendo tanto con me. A malapena so chi sei, per cui ti conviene dirmelo se hai un problema con me”

“Posso rispondere io” quella frase sale alle labbra di Devi prima ancora che riesca a fermarla, il cuore le batte in maniera assurda, il respiro concitato per l’adrenalina e la tensione, “Il problema di Ben è che assolutamente incapace di relazionarsi con altri esseri umani al di fuori di lui…” non guarda Ben mentre pronuncia quelle parole, non ce la fa e con tutta probabilità neanche lui la sta guardando.

_Codardo._

“Ragazzi, per favore” Shapiro alza le braccia, visibilmente teso e con l’aria di chi si è appena ritrovato dentro una situazione che non sa minimamente in che modo gestire, “Capisco che essendo giovani, i vostri animi siano in costante fermento, ma non mi sembra il caso di…”

Ben fa spallucce, continuando a mantenere la stessa aria impassibile che ha tenuto sin dall’inizio del suo intervento: “Dico solo che non capiresti una singola parola di quello che dico, visto che non riesci nemmeno a stare al passo con le lezioni. A questo punto, direi che il mio aiuto o quello di Devi si rivelerebbero solo un inutile quanto sciocco tentativo”

Devi sente la rabbia montarle dentro con la forza di un uragano: “Parla per te, Gross. Paxton, ti darò io una mano…”

La breve risata di Paxton è bassa e roca quanto la sua voce: “Sicura? Non pensi anche tu che sprecheresti il tuo tempo con me?”

“Nient’affatto! Io…”

“Oh, ma andiamo, Devi” interviene Ben, continuando però a non degnarla nemmeno di uno sguardo, “Sappiamo entrambi che è così, a meno che tu non trovi stimolante aiutare qualcuno con un quoziente intellettivo _decisamente_ inferiore al tuo”

Devi azzarda un’occhiata verso Ben, avvertendo ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo contratto per la rabbia, mentre allo stesso modo viene assalita da una tristezza che non si aspetterebbe mai in un frangente del genere. Guarda Ben e le sembra di vederlo per la prima volta: la mascella contratta, gli occhi pieni di una rabbia che Devi non crede di avergli mai visto addosso.

Non sembra più nemmeno lui.

_Che cosa ti è preso, Ben?_

Stavolta sì che il silenzio viene interrotto da un paio di sussulti scandalizzati, e Devi avverte quasi con un certo distacco le voci di Fabiola ed Eleanor, a pochi metri di distanza dal suo banco.

“El, che sta succedendo?”

“Non lo so, Fab… ma stringimi la mano, ho paura”

“Adesso basta, Ben” Shapiro cerca di apparire minaccioso, ottenendo invece un risultato deludente dal momento che trema come una foglia e la voce acuta tradisce una certa condiscendenza, “Credo proprio che tu debba delle scuse al signor Paxton”

“Non mi scuserò per aver detto la verità. Sarebbe come affermare che il Sole gira attorno alla Terra” afferma Ben con estrema praticità.

“Uh, questa sì che fa male” mormora Fabiola.

“Oh, ma guarda un po’…” Shapiro interviene stavolta con una risatina nervosa, “Sembra proprio che Ben abbia sostituito Devi con Paxton, a quanto pare”

Quell’affermazione smuove qualcosa nello stomaco di Devi, ma l’ira che in quel momento le sta facendo ribollire il sangue è tale da impedire al suo cervello di metabolizzarne il significato.

Il suono della campanella in quel preciso istante sembra opera di un qualche intervento divino, un suono nitido quanto il sospiro sollevato del professor Shapiro.

  
  


“Si può sapere che cavolo ti è preso?” urla Devi a denti stretti, raggiungendo Ben non appena questi si avvicina al suo armadietto per aprirlo.

“Dovresti essere più specifica” dice Ben impassibile, il volto contratto e lo sguardo fisso sull’interno del suo armadietto.

“E guardami quando ti parlo, Gross!” esclama Devi, più con esasperazione che con rabbia. Detesta il fatto che la ignori, che ancora non si decida a _guardarla negli occhi_ da quando sono tornati a scuola, dopo l’episodio a casa sua.

E un dolore sordo alla bocca dello stomaco la coglie nell’attimo in cui finalmente gli occhi di Ben incrociano i suoi, così tristi e freddi come non li ha mai visti. Specialmente rivolti a lei.

Ben non l’ha mai guardata in quel modo, nemmeno quando la tensione fra loro in classe ha raggiunto picchi così alti da spedirli dritti nell’ufficio della preside.

Nello sguardo di Ben Devi ha sempre visto solo una scintilla, un fuoco. Mentre adesso sono spenti, freddi come lastre di ghiaccio blu.

_Perché mi mette i brividi?_

“Cosa vuoi, David?” le chiede con aria palesemente svogliata, quando in realtà dalla sua faccia le appare solamente stanco e spossato.

“Voglio sapere per quale motivo hai trattato Paxton in quel modo, poco fa in classe”

L’espressione accigliata di Ben le fa venire voglia di sbattergli un libro nello stomaco, in modo da fargli provare la stessa sensazione che ha provato lei nell’ultima mezz’ora per causa sua: “In che modo l’ho trattato?”

“Da schifo, ecco come l’hai trattato”

“Perdonami, David. Ma non mi sembra proprio che tu abbia ragione su questo punto”

“Ah, no?” Devi incrocia le braccia al petto, mentre sente la rabbia montarle dentro come un’onda gigantesca, “A me invece sembra che tu sia proprio uno stronzo, Gross”

Lo shock sul viso di Ben non è grande quanto Devi si sarebbe aspettata, ma è comunque abbastanza da fargli richiudere l’armadietto con uno scatto secco, “Come hai detto?”

“Ho detto che sei uno stronzo” ripete Devi, scandendo ogni sillaba e avvertendo ogni fibra del corpo fremere per la rabbia e la voglia di sputargli in faccia tutto il veleno che ha accumulato negli ultimi giorni per colpa sua, a causa della sua ostinazione nel volerla ignorare a tutti i costi senza nessuna spiegazione plausibile.

_Forse una spiegazione c’è, ma sei tu che non la vuoi vedere..._

“Sono uno stronzo perché ho trattato Paxton per quello che è?” le chiede, a voce talmente bassa e roca da farle venire la pelle d’oca.

“No” dice Devi, improvvisamente conscia del fatto di non voler essere lì, mentre la rabbia sfuma progressivamente, e cedendo il posto ad una tristezza e ad un vuoto infiniti “Sei uno stronzo perché ti credevo migliore di così, e invece mi sbagliavo di grosso”

Quelle parole hanno un effetto devastante su di lui, al punto da modellargli i lineamenti del viso in una maschera di puro orrore.

Godendo interamente a quella vista, Devi gli volta le spalle allontanandosi di corsa senza dare a Ben il tempo di aggiungere altro.

La visione di Paxton dal fondo del corridoio le accende una luce nel cervello, e decide di accoglierla come un segno divino.

Spera solo che Ben non l’abbia persa di vista un secondo e che la stia guardando in questo preciso istante, mentre procede a passo spedito verso Paxton, che al momento è impegnato in una conversazione con Trent e un altro paio di ragazzi.

“Ehi, Paxton” chiede non appena si ritrova di fronte a lui, “Sei libero questo venerdì sera?”

Lui la osserva con un’espressione confusa: “Ehm, credo di sì. Perché?”

“Ti va di uscire con me?”

Nemmeno i fischi di approvazione degli amici di Paxton riescono a farla sentire in imbarazzo, perché in questo momento Devi si sente addosso una forza e una determinazione incredibili, una sensazione che ha provato solo quando alcune settimane prima gli ha chiesto se era disposto a fare sesso con lei.

“Oh, ehm… sì, nessun problema”

“Fico” asserisce lei, pensando inspiegabilmente a Ben e al vuoto cosmico riflesso nel suo sguardo soltanto pochi istanti fa. Un vuoto che le sembra la stia schiacciando come un enorme buco nero pronta a risucchiarla.

Quando lo racconta ad Eleanor e Fabiola durante la pausa pranzo, il loro scarso entusiasmo somiglia stranamente a quello che si porta segretamente dentro.

Fabiola si mostra comunque più pratica accettando di buon grado la cosa, “Era ora che ti decidessi a farlo”), al contrario di Eleanor che non si è risparmiata nel mostrare il suo disappunto, “Strano che ti ci sia voluta una mezza rissa in classe fra Paxton e Ben per deciderti”.

A quel commento Devi ha scelto di non rispondere, ma ha semplicemente annuito tornando a concentrare la sua attenzione sul suo sandwich al tonno.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Ben pensa di averla davvero combinata grossa, stavolta.

E di essere arrivato ad un punto di rottura definitiva con Devi, e questa è solo la punta dell’iceberg di odio e ribrezzo infiniti che prova per sé stesso in questo momento.

Non ha idea di come e perché si sia rivolto in quel modo a Paxton nella classe di Shapiro.

La rabbia e il risentimento si sono accresciuti al punto da farlo smettere di ragionare, spegnendogli completamente il cervello e spingendolo a comportarsi in un modo che non gli appartiene.

L’unica persona con cui ha mai discusso in classe è stata sempre Devi, sin dalle scuole elementari: era un dato di fatto che bisticciassero continuamente nel consueto spirito della loro rivalità accademica, facendo disperare professori e compagni per tutti gli anni successivi.

Non gli è mai capitato di rivolgere quel tipo di veleno a qualcuno che non fosse Devi, specialmente se poi si tratta di qualcuno come Paxton Hall-Yoshida.

La verità, ripete mentalmente a sé stesso entrando in casa sua (vuota come di consueto, senza i suoi genitori e Patty), è che voleva umiliarlo: voleva umiliare Paxton di fronte a Devi.

Ma perché tanto disturbo, poi?

_Ma è ovvio, non ti pare? Vuoi che Devi capisca che può avere di meglio di uno come quello._

Sì, ma alla fine non sarebbe servito a niente.

E non soltanto perché ha ottenuto l’effetto diametralmente opposto, visto che Devi vuole comunque uscirci insieme.

La cosa in assoluto più mortificante di tutta quella faccenda che si deve attribuire solamente alla _sua_ stupidità è il fatto che adesso Devi è tornata ad odiarlo, forse anche più di prima.

Ben vorrebbe tanto prendersi a calci per questo, per aver perso definitivamente l’unica vera amica che abbia mai avuto, la sua nemesi che però è anche stata da sempre una costante solida e ferma della sua intera vita da quando aveva sei anni.

Ha perso Devi, e con lei persino quella timida amicizia che nei giorni precedenti erano riusciti a mettere insieme un po’ alla volta.

Ed è proprio sapendo di averla persa per sempre che già gli manca da morire. Gli manca così tanto da sentire una fitta sorda alla pancia che adesso lo sta piegando in due.

Si butta sul letto, la faccia inchiodata al cuscino e le mani sopra la testa…

_Idiota idiota idiota idiota_

Devi ha ragione nel definirlo uno stronzo, e ha tutte le ragioni per farlo.

In fondo Ben ha sempre saputo di esserlo, uno stronzo.

Soprattutto nei confronti di Devi, e questa cosa lo ha segretamente tormentato per tanto tempo.

Se ne sono dette di cose terribili a vicenda, una cattiveria gratuita nata spontaneamente dall’aggressività dettata dalla loro rivalità. È ciò che li ha forgiati per tutti questi anni, portandoli a diventare le storiche nemesi di adesso.

_Cos’è che le hai detto nella sua cucina? “A volte è divertente rendere le giornate delle altre persone schifose come le tue…”_

Ben si considera una persona orribile, ma è così abile nel mascherare le sue insicurezze indossando un’armatura fatta di narcisismo, intraprendenza e pura ambizione.

Per lui e Devi farsi beffe l’uno dell’altra è sempre stata una pura abitudine.

Ma da quella sera nella sua cucina, subito dopo aver cenato con lei e la sua famiglia, Ben si è sentito davvero _bene_ per la prima volta dopo moltissimo tempo.

Non gli era mai capitato di parlare a cuore aperto con qualcuno, di mostrarsi così apertamente vulnerabile e ben disposto ad ammettere le sue insicurezze; soprattutto, non avrebbe mai immaginato di poterlo fare proprio con Devi.

Quell’episodio è stato lo spiraglio che ha spianato la strada ad una connessione emotiva fra di loro, mostrando come è semplice e _bello_ parlare e confidarsi e persino ridere _insieme_ all’altro, e non dell’altro.

Invece, dopo oggi, persino quella connessione emotiva sarà solo un lontano ricordo.

Insieme a Malibu e al bacio che resterà impresso lì, parte di un passato che non si ripeterà mai più.

Se solo riuscisse ad arrendersi all’evidenza dell’impossibilità di cambiare il corso delle cose.

Se solo riuscisse a dimenticare tutto, ogni cosa che riguarda Devi e il modo in cui lo fa sentire…

Batte il pugno sul materasso desiderando che sia duro in modo da farsi male per davvero, soffoca un grido di frustrazione dentro il cuscino e solleva un po’ il viso per guardare un punto sulla parete.

C’è una piccola incrostatura grigia sull’intonaco bianco, visibile per quanto piccola in mezzo a quella vasta solitudine chiara.

Ben pensa con grande frustrazione e molta tristezza che quella macchia solitaria sul muro gli assomigli parecchio.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	5. Capitolo 5 My head gets messy when I try to hide the things I love about you in my mind

**Capitolo 5**

**My head gets messy when I try to hide the things I love about you in my mind**

  
  


  
  


“ _Devi?” apre piano la porta della stanza degli ospiti, la sagoma di Devi ben visibile anche nella penombra, avvolta fra le coperte come un bozzolo, “Ti ho sentita gridare, stai bene?”_

_Le pareti sono sottili, ma a parte questo non c’è nessun altro in casa a parte loro due: quando c’è troppo silenzio, certe volte nemmeno Ben riesce a dormire. E nell’assordante silenzio che riempie quest’enorme casa come l’elio fa con un palloncino, la voce di Devi ha attraversato i muri propagandosi fino alla sua camera._

“ _Uhm, sì” risponde lei, la voce appiattita e roca, e Ben ne percepisce il respiro concitato mentre la osserva sistemarsi addosso le lenzuola, “Sto bene, puoi tornare a dormire”_

“ _Sei sicura?” le domanda, pur conoscendo già la risposta._

“ _Sì…” fa lei, evasiva come al solito, mentre si piega per coricarsi di nuovo, “Buonanotte”_

_Ben sospira, inghiottendo il senso di colpa e la preoccupazione che gli sono risaliti in gola da quando l’ha sentita urlare, “Okay, allora…” non può spingerla ad ammettere di non stare affatto bene, perciò meglio evitare di insistere, “Buonanotte” le dice, facendo per uscire dalla camera._

_Non fa in tempo a richiudere la porta dietro di sé che Devi gracchia: “Ben!”_

“ _Sì?” lui è di nuovo dentro, teso e agitato per chissà quale assurda ragione, “Cosa c’è?”_

“ _E’ che… non riesco a dormire” la vede mentre abbassa lo sguardo e le sue dita giocherellano con il bordo delle coperte, “Resteresti con me?”_

_Il cuore di Ben inizia a pompare furiosamente sotto la sua pelle, e gli sembra di avere perso la facoltà di parlare. Le sue labbra sembrano muoversi autonomamente, completamente scollegate dal suo cervello mentre pronunciano una sola sillaba: “Sì” inghiotte a vuoto, la bocca di colpo secca, “Certo che resto con te”_

“ _Davvero?” domanda Devi, e sembra esserci incredulità nella sua voce, così tremula e sottile da somigliare a niente di più che ad un pigolio._

_Una cosa che gli provoca una stretta al petto, facendo nascere in lui l’impulso improvviso quanto assolutamente inspiegabile (ma non troppo) di stringerla fra le braccia: “Certo” afferma convinto._

_Devi annuisce: “Okay” dice mentre si scosta per fargli spazio._

_Fortunatamente il letto è talmente grande da fare occupare a ciascuno un lato senza intaccare lo spazio dell’altro; Ben si sistema sotto le coperte, poggiando la schiena contro la testiera._

“ _Allora, ehm…” inizia a dire, in realtà senza sapere bene che cosa fare, “Vuoi che ti parli finché non ti addormenti?” accorgendosi della piega che sta prendendo la conversazione, cambia immediatamente tono, “O è sufficiente la mia fantastica presenza a calmarti?” le domanda con il suo solito sorriso che sa benissimo le risulterà irritante al punto da rispondergli per le rime._

_Devi alza gli occhi al cielo, parte del suo viso è illuminato dalla luce proveniente dalla finestra: “Penso che potrei addormentarmi semplicemente guardando la tua faccia noiosa” ribatte, incrociando le braccia al petto._

“ _Quindi dovrai comunque guardare la mia faccia” puntualizza Ben stuzzicandola._

“ _Chiudi il becco, Gross” dice piano lei, poggiando la testa sui cuscini posizionati sulla testiera, “Mi dispiace averti svegliato” confessa alla fine, a voce bassa e colpevole._

“ _Non mi hai svegliato, David” le dice, “Ero sveglio da un po’, a dire la verità”_

“ _Perché?”_

_Ben esita: non gli sembra proprio il caso di dirle che, anche se sono passati appena due giorni da quando Devi è venuta a stare da lui, non riesce a chiudere occhio al pensiero di averla costantemente vicina._

“ _Ero andato in cucina a farmi una tazza di té” mente alla fine, con una scrollata di spalle._

“ _Oh, okay” Devi si stringe nelle spalle, lo sguardo rivolto ad un punto lontano._

_Ben non aggiunge altro: probabilmente a Devi basta anche restare in silenzio insieme a lui. La cosa non gli pesa per niente, visto che ha imparato ad apprezzare la sua compagnia in moltissimi modi negli ultimi giorni._

“ _Ho avuto un incubo” dice dopo un po’ Devi, spezzando il silenzio, “Su mio padre”_

_Lo stomaco di Ben si stringe in una morsa, “Oh” riesce a dire, raddrizzandosi sul materasso e voltando piano la testa per guardarla, “Mi dispiace” mormora, non riuscendo a dire nient’altro._

“ _Insomma” ricomincia Devi, inspirando profondamente e raddrizzandosi sul letto anche lei, “Faccio sempre questo sogno da quando è morto… l’ultima sera in cui io e mia madre abbiamo litigato davanti a lui, prima che…” si blocca, tirando su con il naso e cercando di non farsi notare, “E so che è stupido che io continui a rivederlo ogni notte…”_

“ _Non è stupido, Devi” le Ben dice con fermezza, “Come ti fa sentire?”_

“ _Spaventata” risponde subito lei, “Triste. In colpa, soprattutto in colpa” s’interrompe per un paio di secondi, poi continua: “Ci sono così tante cose che vorrei ancora dirgli, vorrei che il suo ultimo ricordo non fosse io e mia madre che litighiamo” a queste ultime parole, la voce inizia a tremarle visibilmente, “Vorrei solo poterlo rivedere ancora, tutto qui. Anche se so perfettamente che è una cosa patetica…”_

“ _Devi, non è patetico che tu voglia rivederlo ancora” le dice, con una dolcezza che arriva a stupire persino lui stesso, “Dovresti capire che ammettere che ti manca non ti rende debole o patetica” adesso ha il busto completamente girato verso di lei, “Non devi soffocare i tuoi sentimenti” conclude a voce bassa._

“ _Non li sto soffocando” ribatte prontamente Devi, incrociando di nuovo le braccia al petto, “Il fatto che io lo sogni non significa per forza che sono triste”_

“ _Visto? Lo stai facendo di nuovo” le dice Ben pazientemente, “Stai cercando un modo per evitare di affrontare la cosa a tutti i costi, ma non ti servirà. Anzi, ogni volta che cercherai di nasconderti e di fare finta che non stai davvero male, sarà sempre peggio”_

_Con sua grande sorpresa, Devi non ribatte nulla: resta seduta in silenzio, lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso._

“ _Essere triste non ti rende automaticamente debole e nemmeno patetica” le ripete, mentre il ricordo di lei sulla sedia a rotelle a scuola torna a ronzargli nella testa, “A proposito… mi dispiace di aver detto che le tue gambe erano psicosomatiche”_

“ _In fondo avevi ragione”_

“ _Non avrei comunque dovuto dirtelo” dice Ben con forza, “Non in quel modo, almeno”_

“ _E’ tutto okay, Ben” Devi solleva piano il viso, e finalmente i suoi occhi incrociano quelli di Ben nel buio, “Ce ne siamo detti di cose pesanti, a vicenda”_

“ _Magari dovremmo smettere di farlo” propone lui, già sentendo una strana tensione montargli dentro a partire dall’istante in cui sente lo sguardo interrogativo di Devi su di lui, “Nel senso, possiamo continuare a rivaleggiare senza doverci continuamente insultare a vicenda… sai, alla fine diventa solo un enorme spreco di energie” conclude evasivo, ringraziando mentalmente il fatto che sia ancora buio e che quindi Devi non riesca a vedere quanto sia diventato rosso in viso._

_Devi arriccia un secondo le labbra, che si piegano subito in un piccolo sorriso: “Mi sembra sensato” dice, “Ma non significa che domattina non proverò a batterti a_ Super Mario Kart _”_

“ _Voglio proprio vedere se ci riesci” ribatte lui con un sorriso._

_Passano alcuni secondi prima che Ben si decida a domandarle: “Stai meglio adesso?”_

“ _Sì, molto” annuisce Devi, rivolgendogli un sorriso riconoscente che sembra splendere di luce propria nella penombra in cui è avvolta la stanza, “Ti ringrazio, Ben”_

“ _Figurati” Ben ricambia il sorriso, sentendo il cuore battere velocemente nel petto mentre i suoi occhi indugiano per mezzo secondo ancora sul viso di Devi, sulla curva delle sue labbra…_

“ _Allora, ehm…” si ricompone, la consapevolezza di essere su un letto insieme a lei (il Ben tredicenne rimarrebbe schifato al solo pensiero) lo colpisce con violenza tale da farlo vacillare, “A questo punto direi che posso anche tornare nella mia stanza… se non hai più bisogno di me” prende a torcersi le mani, come fa sembra quando è a disagio o nervoso, mentre una vocina nella sua testa gli grida di restare lì con lei._

“ _Be’ puoi… puoi sempre rimanere a dormire qui” la voce di Devi è talmente bassa che Ben teme di aver frainteso._

“ _Cosa?” le domanda, incapace di trattenersi e sicuro al 100% di sembrare un perfetto idiota._

“ _Puoi restare a dormire qui, se ti va” ripete Devi, e stavolta nella sua voce traspare una decisione tale da fargli aumentare considerevolmente i battiti del cuore._

“ _Davvero?” chiede, incredulo e con la netta impressione di avere la mente schiantata._

_Devi si stringe nelle spalle, gesticolando con le braccia: “Be’… visto che fa freddo e il materasso è abbastanza grande per entrambi, perché no? Tu hai il tuo lato e io ho il mio”_

“ _Oh… s-sì”_

“ _E’ solo che non voglio restare sola” confessa alla fine, spingendolo finalmente ad apparire serio._

“ _Okay, va bene”_

  
  


Il ricordo di quella notte è impresso a fuoco nella mente di Ben, marchiandogli la pelle e provocandogli una spiacevole sensazione di vuoto alla bocca dello stomaco.

Hanno dormito senza sfiorarsi, dandosi le spalle a vicenda e rimanendo ognuno nel proprio lato.

Anche se Ben ricorda ancora la piega che le sue labbra hanno formato in un sorriso quando, al mattino seguente ha notato le dita di Devi a pochi centimetri dalla sua mano.

Chissà se gliel’ha tenuta, mentre dormiva.

E Ben può solo sperare di prendere sonno adesso aggrappandosi a questi ricordi, visualizzando nella sua mente ogni particolare come fossero oggetti di valore inestimabile. In effetti lo sono, per lui.

Dovrebbe costringersi a riporre Devi in un angolo remoto della sua mente, sprangare la porta e buttare via la chiave. Eppure il pensiero di lei è come il canto delle sirene per Ulisse, un richiamo dolce e allo stesso tempo fatale… sai che ti farà solo del male se continui a prestare ascolto, ma non puoi assolutamente farne a meno. Perché, alla fine, è l’unica cosa che ti resta. L’ombra vacua di ciò che hai voluto con tutto il cuore, e che per un solo istante sei riuscito a sfiorare credendo stupidamente di poterlo afferrare.

_Stupidamente._

Cerca di allontanare il ricordo della sua espressione iraconda a scuola, tentando disperatamente di non soffermarsi sulla delusione perfettamente leggibile nel suo sguardo, e soprattutto di non riportare alla mente quelle ultime parole che gli ha rivolto.

_Ti credevo migliore così, e invece mi sbagliavo di grosso._

Già, anche Ben si è sbagliato di grosso.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Venerdì arriva con una velocità impressionante; le ore e i secondi passano in fretta senza dare a Devi nemmeno il tempo di razionalizzare la tensione che la sta divorando dall’interno.

È pur sempre il suo primo appuntamento con Paxton Hall-Yoshida. Ci sta che sia tesa.

Eppure la stretta allo stomaco che al momento la tiene inchiodata a letto, lo sguardo perso rivolto al soffitto, non sembra anticipare la consueta adrenalina che dovrebbe provare.

La verità è che non vuole ammettere di non sentirsi per niente euforica alla prospettiva di quest’appuntamento. Il che, ovviamente, la irrita pesantemente.

_Calmati, Cristo… Calmati. Hai tutto sotto controllo._

Ci sta pensando troppo.

Devi sta razionalizzando fin troppo i suoi sentimenti, a partire dalle ragioni per cui è Paxton quello che dovrebbe piacerle.

Invece, persino dopo il modo increscioso in cui Ben si è comportato, non riesce comunque a toglierselo dalla testa.

Soprattutto, non riesce a smettere di pensare al fatto che si sia decisa ad uscire con Paxton per fare un dispetto a Ben.

_Ma che ti salta in mente? Vuoi uscire con Paxton perché ti piace. Lui. Ti. Piace. Devi. Smettila di essere così masochista._

Giusto, deve assolutamente piantarla e lasciarsi andare una buona volta.

Insomma, Paxton le ha dato il suo primo bacio. Non dovrebbe sentirsi emozionata al pensiero di uscire con il ragazzo a cui ha dato il suo primo bacio?

_Non ti ha baciato come ti ha baciato Ben._

Perché ogni volta che cerca di concentrarsi su Paxton, l’immagine di Ben prende il sopravvento? La sfumatura di blu intenso dei suoi occhi, il suo sorriso, il modo in cui si passa una mano sul collo quando è a disagio o l’espressione concentrata che fa mentre sta studiando, il suono confortante e rassicurante della sua voce…

C’è un ricordo che ha tentato di sopprimere negli ultimi giorni, una notte in cui si è risvegliata gridando dopo l’ennesimo incubo e Ben è venuto per assicurarsi che stesse bene.

_Per assicurarsi che stessi bene. Sembra che gli riesca benissimo, a quell’idiota._

Ricorda ancora il modo in cui gli ha chiesto di restare con lei, e ricorda anche vagamente la sua mano muoversi alla cieca sotto le coperte alla ricerca di quella di Ben.

Ma era troppo stanca per rendersene conto, magari non l’ha neppure fatto e la sua mente come al solito sta galoppando più lontano dei suoi stessi pensieri.

Però in Devi è ancora impresso il ricordo di come si è sentita accanto a Ben quella notte, quando il suo corpo tremava di paura e di colpa per suo padre.

Si è sentita al sicuro, protetta, perfettamente a suo agio nonostante stesse condividendo un letto con quello che è da sempre stato il suo rivale.

In qualche modo stare con Ben le è sembrato _giusto_. Non ci sono altri modi in cui può spiegarlo, o altre parole che possano descrivere il modo in cui si è sentita accanto a lui.

È stato giusto come qualcosa che fa finalmente al suo posto. Una chiave che trova il suo lucchetto.

Quasi come se fosse successo un milione di altre volte, e dovesse ripetersi ancora e ancora.

È un’assurdità?

Forse.

O forse no?

Non può negare che tra lei e Ben ci sia un forte legame emotivo, per un mucchio di ragioni diverse.

E la consapevolezza di una verità inizia a farsi strada nel suo cervello, apparendole a chiare lettere in tutta la sua straordinaria quanto semplice evidenza. Non ha mai voluto una cosa del genere con Paxton, ovvero una connessione emotiva: lei voleva solo una distrazione, voleva semplicemente farci sesso e, nel più fortunato dei casi, anche essere la sua ragazza. Ma alla fine lui si sarebbe rivelato per davvero la scelta giusta?

Paxton era stato gentile con lei, non si può dire il contrario. Ma adesso non le dà più quella sensazione di bruciante entusiasmo che la invadeva anche al solo sentire il suo nome.

La Devi di alcune settimane prima sarebbe stata in brodo di giuggiole alla prospettiva di avere finalmente un’occasione con Paxton…

Mentre adesso l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è l’espressione sul volto di Ben quella notte quando gli ha chiesto di restare, alla sua voce che in pochissimo tempo è riuscita a calmarla e a distrarla dall’incubo ancora vivido su suo padre, al calore del suo corpo sotto le coperte, la sua presenza tangibile in ogni centimetro del letto. A queste immagini, si aggiungono quelle che ritraggono Ben a Malibu, all’espressione sul suo viso quando Devi si è sporta per baciarlo, alla limpidezza dei suoi splendidi occhi azzurri, alle labbra che si sono curvate appena in un sorriso prima di incontrare nuovamente quelle di lei, alla sensazione della sua mano a reggerle la testa e le dita immerse fra i suoi capelli. Ed eccola lì, la familiare sensazione di farfalle nello stomaco che un tempo avrebbe associato a Paxton. Solo che questa volta è diverso, c’è qualcos’altro che conferisce a questa sensazione un colore ed una profondità nuovi…

E pensare al suo bacio con Ben non è come pensare a quello che lei e Paxton si sono scambiati, e che utilizzava come scusa per impedire alla sua mente di far riaffiorare il doloroso ricordo della lite fra lei e sua madre la notte in cui suo padre è morto. Invece, pensare a Ben le risulta così naturale e spontaneo da darle l’impressione che il suo cervello agisca in maniera del tutto autonoma, come se stesse percorrendo una strada su cui prima o poi si sarebbe comunque imbattuta.

Ma non può permettersi di pensare a Ben adesso, quando la separano solo due ore di distanza dal suo appuntamento con Paxton.

Meglio concentrarsi sull’outfit e sul make-up adatti: opta per un abito con il fondo blu dalla fantasia floreale e con una gonna svolazzante lunga fino al ginocchio, che si abbina perfettamente ad un paio di scarpe da ginnastica chiare (non è un appuntamento galante, per cui può anche scegliere di non risultare troppo impegnativa scegliendo un paio di tacchi, se poi c’è persino il rischio che inciampi). Il trucco che sceglie di applicare sul viso non è niente di troppo elaborato, ma è comunque in grado di risaltare i suoi punti di forza attraverso un lieve strato di illuminante sugli zigomi, una generosa dose di mascara che le allunga le ciglia e un rossetto chiaro con sopra un sottile strato di lipgloss.

Fortuna che sua madre non ci sia stasera, visto che l’ultima volta ha fatto una sfuriata colossale a Paxton dopo che lui aveva accidentalmente rivelato del loro bacio nella sua auto.

Quel ragazzo non ha assolutamente idea di quanto siano rigide e severe le mamme indiane… malgrado però sia stato anche ingiusto da parte sua non rivolgerle la parola per giorni. In fondo, non è stata certo colpa di Devi se sua madre ha questa ferrea regola per la quale non ha ancora l’età per uscire con un ragazzo (e probabilmente Nalini rimarrà di questo avviso persino quando la figlia avrà venticinque anni, come minimo). E il fatto che Paxton l’abbia ignorata in quel modo, dopo l’episodio con sua madre, l’ha fatta sentire inutile. Impotente. Un disastro ambulante.

Non si può dire che Paxton non l’abbia fatta soffrire, e anche parecchio.

Insomma, è contenta di uscire finalmente con lui… ma non può nascondere che la sua percezione di Paxton sia cambiata in maniera considerevole negli ultimi giorni.

  
  


  
  


È strano.

Devi ha immaginato questo momento così tante volte nella sua testa da non sapere più cosa aspettarsi. Ovviamente è piuttosto agitata, nervosa a dire la verità. Ma una familiare sensazione di farfalle nello stomaco la prende in pieno non appena vede Paxton attenderla vicino alla sua auto parcheggiata a pochi metri di distanza dal vialetto di casa sua.

Dopo aver salutato velocemente Kamala ed essersi chiusa la porta alle spalle, cerca di ricordarsi come si fa a camminare mentre va incontro a Paxton.

“Ehi” lo saluta, stringendo maggiormente la tracolla della borsa appesa alla spalla, sentendosi avvampare dalla punta dei capelli fino alle ginocchia scoperte mentre gli occhi di Paxton indugiano su di lei, l’ombra di un sorriso gli curva le labbra.

“Wow” dice, annuendo piano, “Sei davvero uno schianto”

Il cuore di Devi fa una capriola, e proprio non ce la fa a trattenere un sorriso: la sensazione di farfalle nello stomaco aumenta considerevolmente e, mentre Paxton le apre la portiera dell’auto per farla salire, ecco che per istante pensa che questo debba per forza essere un buon segno.

_Significa che Paxton mi piace ancora._

Ed è esattamente la conferma di cui ha avuto bisogno negli ultimi quattro giorni.

Ha una grandissima voglia di ridere in questo momento.

È stata davvero una mossa stupida da parte sua temporeggiare con Paxton, quando è ancora in grado di farla sentire così…

Eccitata? Euforica? Di sicuro entrambe le cose.

Non c’è nessuna ragione di pensare di essere confusa per via di Ben e del loro bacio a Malibu.

Anche se quel ricordo è ancora impresso in lei, non è forte al punto da distrarla durante il suo appuntamento con Paxton.

Non c’è nessuna ragione di pensare a Ben.

Non c’è nessuna ragione di pensare al suo sorriso, ai suoi occhi così blu, alla sua ostinazione nel volerla portare lui stesso a Malibu e al suo nervosismo quando ha guidato in autostrada, o al modo in cui l’ha guardata quando lei è tornata in macchina da lui.

_Hai aspettato._

_Sì, io… volevo solo essere sicuro… che stessi bene_

“Dove vorresti andare?”

“Oh, ehm…” Devi si raddrizza sul sedile, sbattendo le palpebre vigorosamente per scacciare dalla mente l’immagine di Ben.

_Concentrati, Devi. Sei ad un appuntamento con Paxton. Non fare casini._

“Puoi portarmi dove vuoi” dice con una scrollata di spalle, nel suo miglior tentativo di apparire rilassata e disinvolta. Cavolo, perché non ce la fa a rilassarsi quando è insieme a lui?

“Scusa se non ho parcheggiato più vicino a casa tua, quando sono arrivato” le dice improvvisamente, “Sai, non sapevo se avrei dato fastidio a tua madre, visto come è andata a finire l’ultima volta che l’ho vista…” conclude con una mezza risata.

“Oh, no” ride Devi, “Tranquillo, mia madre lavora fino a tardi stasera. Non c’era rischio che ti beccasse”

“Ottimo” annuisce lui, sorridendo.

Alla fine, considerato che le alternative sono piuttosto scarse, Paxton parcheggia l’auto di fronte ad un fastfood a pochi isolati dalla scuola.

E a Devi non dispiace assolutamente stare lì con lui, a mangiare hamburger e patatine… a parte per il fatto di non riuscire a sciogliere i nervi neanche in quel frangente. Non che debba utilizzare forchetta e coltello per mangiare il suo panino, ma la prospettiva si fa allettante se questo fosse un modo per evitare di farsi vedere da Paxton mentre addenta il suo hamburger macchiandosi la bocca di salsa. Per tutto il tempo si impone di trattenersi e mangiare a piccoli morsi.

Per i primi minuti non si dicono quasi nulla, a parte qualche frase di circostanza come _carino questo posto_ oppure _questi tavoli sono così puliti e tirati a lucido…_

Seriamente, Devi pensa che se ci saranno altre occasioni di uscire con Paxton in futuro, dovrà provvedere a scrivere su un foglio un elenco di argomenti di conversazione accettabili, prendendo spunto da Sheldon Cooper in _The Big Bang Theory_.

“Allora, come sta Rebecca?” domanda, pulendosi la bocca con il tovagliolo, mentre la fame inizia già a passarle.

“E’ okay” risponde Paxton, sorseggiando la sua bibita e addentando una patatina, “Credo che a breve dovrà fare un altro servizio fotografico” le rivolge un piccolo sorriso, “Penso che potrebbe avere di nuovo bisogno di te”

“Dille che può chiamarmi quando vuole” ribatte Devi, avvertendo finalmente la tensione allentarsi. Parlare di Rebecca è praticamente un semaforo verde a tutti gli effetti, visto che è praticamente l’unico argomento di conversazione possibile fra loro.

No, non deve pensarla così.

Lei e Paxton si conoscono appena. In fondo ci sta che non abbiano la minima idea di cosa parlare. Sì, è vero che non hanno quasi niente in comune (per non dire assolutamente nulla). Però uscire con lui è comunque un’occasione per conoscerlo come persona, visto che l’unica cosa che Devi sa con certezza di lui è che è il ragazzo più sexy di tutta South California. E praticamente non sa nient’altro di lui. E una parte di lei inizia a sentirsi in colpa nel pensare che l’unico modo in cui ha considerato Paxton è stato per il suo aspetto fisico.

Non che ci fosse niente di male nel sentirsi attratte dal ragazzo più fico della scuola e forse anche di tutta la zona. Ma che può dire Devi di Paxton come persona?

Non ha mai parlato di Paxton in un modo che non fosse principalmente incentrato sul suo fisico perfetto, gli addominali scolpiti e la mascella cesellata…

_Devi, non distrarti._

E a parte quelle cose, cos’è Paxton per lei?

Le piacerebbe ancora se non fosse così figo e se non le facesse venire costantemente voglia di vederlo senza maglietta?

_Non dire idiozie, certo che ti piacerebbe. Ti piace da un secolo, non rovinare tutto._

Per un secondo si lascia andare al pensiero di come sarebbe un ipotetico appuntamento con Ben.

Poi si ricorda di essere lì con Paxton e cerca di mostrarsi divertita, quando in realtà nel profondo sa di non starsi divertendo affatto.

Il resto della serata procede piuttosto bene: Paxton è gentile con lei, anche se ogni tanto le sembra distaccato e confuso quando lei fa delle battute che risultano prive di senso.

Quello che Devi sta detestando maggiormente è il modo in cui _lei_ si sta atteggiando: sa che c’è qualcosa che non va, se lo _sente_ nella pancia…

Proprio non riesce a capire cosa le sta succedendo: Paxton è sempre lo stesso, attraente, un po’ tenebroso ma comunque gentile. C’è qualcosa di diverso in lei, nel modo in cui la fa sentire.

_O per meglio dire, nel modo in cui non ti fa sentire. Non più, da Malibu…_

Devi cerca di spegnere il cervello, spegnere ogni pensiero che possa metterla ulteriormente in agitazione proprio durante quello che dovrebbe essere il suo maggiore momento di gloria: la sua serata con Paxton Hall-Yoshida, il ragazzo più figo della scuola.

Non può tormentarsi internamente per delle semplici supposizioni mentali che rischiano di farle mandare a monte la serata.

Ma ecco che si potrebbe avere un momento di svolta.

Succede quando si fermano e Paxton si mette di fronte a lei, la fissa negli occhi con un piccolo sorriso. Devi ha perso il conto delle volte in cui ha immaginato questo momento, il momento perfetto. Quello raccontato fino alla nausea da film, libri e serie tv di ogni genere.

Quel momento che potrebbe cambiare ogni cosa, ribaltando la situazione e confermare così una volta per tutte che niente è cambiato rispetto a prima, che Paxton Hall-Yoshida le piace ancora.

Che le piace forse anche più di prima.

_Giusto?_

“Allora, ehm…” comincia lui, le mani nelle tasche e le labbra incurvate in quell’attraente sorriso che sembra scolpito sul suo viso assurdamente perfetto, “Ti stai divertendo?”

“Sì” mente Devi, il cuore che accelera i battiti per il fatto che sono distanti a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altra, “E’ stata davvero una bella serata, grazie”

“Figurati” si stringe nelle spalle, alternando lo sguardo da terra al viso di Devi, “A proposito...ehm, volevo dirti che mi dispiace per la storia di tua madre e il resto” dice, passandosi una mano fra i capelli, “Non avevo capito che a tua madre non andasse a genio che tu esca con qualcuno”

Devi scrolla le spalle: “Tipico delle mamme indiane, ma per fortuna sono abbastanza ribelle da non prestare ascolto a quello che dice” una fitta di senso di colpa l’attraversa, e scuote il capo cercando di correggersi, “Voglio dire che, a differenza sua, penso di avere il diritto di uscire con chi voglio in quanto adolescente…”

Paxton annuisce, “Be’ è sembrata parecchio scioccata quando ha scoperto che ci siamo baciati”

“Per non dire, furiosa” aggiunge Devi, suscitando la risata bassa e roca di Paxton.

“Comunque, ad essere sincero ti ho baciato perché ho visto che eri sconvolta e volevo… non lo so, esserti di aiuto in qualche modo” confessa lui, a mezza voce.

Queste parole sono spiazzanti per Devi. Non che si aspettasse chissà quale dichiarazione da parte di Paxton (ha fantasticato troppo sulla questione), però fa un certo effetto sentirselo dire ad alta voce.

“Be’…” comincia, schiarendosi la voce e senza sapere bene cosa dire in proposito, “In ogni caso è stato bello” dice, ed è la verità. Il bacio che lei e Paxton si sono scambiati è stato bello, anche se nulla in confronto a quello con Ben a Malibu.

_Smettila di pensare a Malibu e a Ben. Adesso sei con Paxton. Concentrati su Paxton._

“Magari” dice Paxton, avvicinandosi sempre di più a Devi, “Se sei d’accordo, potremmo fare un altro tentativo” conclude, con un tono di voce talmente basso da metterle i brividi e aumentare i battiti del suo cuore.

Devi inghiotte a vuoto, la bocca di colpo secca e ringraziando mentalmente di aver masticato una mentina all’uscita del fast-food: “Per me va bene” gracchia, avvertendo già le gambe molli e la vista annebbiarsi mentre il viso di Paxton si abbassa verso il suo.

È talmente vicino che riesce a vedergli con chiarezza le fossette sulle guance, e ha il tempo di abbassare appena le palpebre prima di avvertire il contatto caldo delle labbra di Paxton sulle sue.

Sta baciando Paxton. Devi sta vedendo materializzarsi di fronte ai suoi occhi il sogno che da mesi ha accompagnato la sua mente, il suo più grande desiderio si è finalmente realizzato.

_Ma allora…?_

Allora perché ha la sensazione che ci sia qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in tutto questo?

Perché non sente niente, nessuna sensazione di farfalle nello stomaco, nessun fuoco d’artificio arcobaleno o pioggia di stelle cadenti?

Incredibile. Sta baciando Paxton Hall-Yoshida, e non sente assolutamente niente.

Niente, a parte un vuoto sordo alla bocca dello stomaco unito ad una sensazione di profonda amarezza che si sparge a poco a poco per tutto il suo corpo.

Cerca di concentrarsi per scavare dentro di sé e trovare così qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, anche un pensiero minimo che possa farle scattare dentro quel fuoco che Paxton riusciva ad accenderle solo alcune settimane prima quando l’ha baciata per la prima volta nella sua auto.

Ma non riesce a trovare niente. A parte il ricordo delle labbra di Ben sulle sue, e il desiderio bruciante di rivivere quella sensazione ancora una volta.

Quando Paxton si stacca da lei, le loro labbra si separano con uno schiocco che risuona nell’aria frizzante. Devi apre gli occhi di scatto.

“Tutto okay?” la voce di Paxton la riporta al presente, e Devi azzarda un’occhiata nella sua direzione: il suo sguardo su di lei è strano, quasi confuso.

Deve avercelo scritto in faccia che quel bacio non le ha dato nessuna emozione.

Diamine, è la seconda volta che bacia Paxton Hall-Yoshida e questo è il risultato. Un vuoto cosmico.

“Sì” balbetta Devi, senza però conoscere davvero la risposta per la prima volta nella sua carriera scolastica e accademica in generale.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	6. Capitolo 6 I don’t really know a lot about love

**Capitolo 6**

**I don’t really know a lot about love**

  
  


Perché quando Paxton l’ha baciata, non ha sentito niente?

Perché, da quando è successo, sente la mancanza invadente delle sensazioni provate in macchina con Ben?

Perché si sente come se le mancasse qualcosa, una cosa che non si è accorta di aver perso ma che adesso rivuole disperatamente indietro?

E nel momento in cui viene a patti con questo pensiero, si rende conto che per tutto questo tempo, da quel pomeriggio a Malibu, ha cercato di sopprimere ancora una volta un sentimento dentro di lei, vibrante quasi fosse una creatura viva. Una creatura che ruggisce a tutto spiano il nome di Ben.

_Un momento. Calmati, fermati un momento a ragionare. Stai di nuovo pensando a Ben, Devi._

_Stai di nuovo pensando a Ben._

_Concentrati su Paxton, devi concentrarti solo su di lui._

_Sul fatto che ti ha baciata, e tu non hai provato niente._

_Non hai sentito niente._

Paxton Hall-Yoshida, il ragazzo dei suoi sogni, il suo chiodo fisso per tutti quei mesi, il tipo con cui più di ogni altra cosa sarebbe voluta andare a letto l’ha baciata, e lei non ha sentito niente.

A parte la bruciante consapevolezza e l’impellente desiderio di volersi fare baciare da qualcun altro, un ragazzo che possiede un paio di occhi blu come l’oceano, e che per dieci anni Devi ha considerato sempre e solo come la sua nemesi accademica.

Con un grido soffocato a denti stretti, afferra un cuscino e lo lancia contro la parete, colpendo di striscio la specchiera e facendo cadere un po’ di roba sul pavimento.

Due colpi leggeri alla porta la fanno sobbalzare: “Sì?” balbetta in preda all’agitazione.

La porta si apre appena, rivelando il viso preoccupato di Kamala che sbuca direttamente dall’uscio: “Ho sentito un rumore, va tutto bene?”

“Sì… Ho solo tirato un cuscino contro la parete” spiega Devi, imbarazzata come mai prima.

“Perché lo hai fatto?” domanda la cugina aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Nessun motivo in particolare” Devi fa spallucce, appoggiando la schiena sui cuscini sparpagliati vicino alla testiera del letto. È talmente furiosa con sé stessa e con la confusione interiore che l’attanaglia da aver perso ogni interesse a mentire o a sminuire la situazione.

Kamala è già con un piede dentro la sua stanza, e continua a scrutarla con quel suo solito cipiglio turbato che ha fatto imbestialire così tanto Devi negli ultimi mesi: “Devi, so che non mi vuoi intorno, ma se hai bisogno di parlare…”

“Posso farti una domanda?” domanda Devi a bruciapelo.

Kamala appare visibilmente sorpresa: “Sì, certo” avanza fino al letto e siede cautamente sul materasso (magari si aspetta che Devi le dica di togliersi, ma questo non succede, con suo enorme stupore).

Devi inghiotte a vuoto, la bocca improvvisamente secca e lo stomaco serrato da una morsa. Sa che non dovrebbe farlo, che si sta mettendo in una situazione alquanto pericolosa, ma ha un estremo bisogno di parlare con qualcuno che l’aiuti a fare chiarezza e al più presto, prima di perdere anche quell’ultimo briciolo di sanità mentale rimastole. E per quanto la prospettiva di confidarsi con Kamala non sia allettante, è comunque un’alternativa accettabile, e al momento l’unica possibile.

Si schiarisce un paio di volte la voce prima di iniziare a parlare, mentre cerca di farsi forza stringendo maggiormente un altro cuscino fra le braccia: “Ecco… ehm, si tratta di quello che è successo a Malibu…”

Kamala alza una mano per interromperla: “Devi, non è necessario che tu dica niente. Non mi devi nessuna spiegazione. Poi, insomma… era anche abbastanza ovvio che accadesse” aggiunge con un piccolo sorriso.

“Cosa… c-che vuoi dire con questo?” il cuore di Devi le martella furiosamente nel petto, avverte i palmi sudarle in modo vergognoso contro la stoffa del cuscino.

Kamala le sorride parlandole con pazienza: “Tu e Ben, _kanna_. Era ovvio che prima o poi sarebbe successo”

“Perché?” domanda Devi assolutamente sconvolta.

“Per via di quello che c’è stato fra voi nel corso di tutti questi anni” spiega Kamala con pacatezza, “Avete un rapporto molto complesso, ma con qualcosa che è possibile vedere solo se si riesce a leggere fra le righe”

“Non riesco a seguirti” fa Devi aprendo e chiudendo le palpebre e faticando a trattenere un gemito di frustrazione.

“Voglio dire” continua Kamala, “che fra voi due c’è sempre stata una… _scintilla_ , non so in che altro modo definirla. Una scintilla che di sicuro è scoccata grazie alla vostra rivalità, per poi arrivare a far scattare qualcos’altro”

Devi non riesce ad aggiungere niente, si sente come se tutto ad un tratto avesse perso la voce. Come se le parole stesse avessero perso consistenza di fronte a quella rivelazione inaspettata di Kamala. Qualcosa che nemmeno lei stessa, adesso è in grado di controbattere.

Magari perché nel profondo persino Devi sa che in parte è la verità.

Basta questo a terrorizzarla paralizzandola lì, sul suo letto, aggrappata al cuscino nel disperato tentativo di restare ancorata al presente.

“E ad essere sincera sono contenta che sia accaduto” confessa Kamala con una risatina sommessa, “Sono soprattutto sollevata che sia stata io a scoprirvi e non tua madre” si lascia sfuggire stavolta con una risata fragorosa, “Chissà cosa avrebbe potuto farvi se vi avesse visti lei!”

“Non oso immaginarlo” le fa eco Devi, mentre le sembra che la sua testa sia sul punto di esplodere con la violenza di una bomba ad orologeria.

“Lui come sta, a proposito?” domanda Kamala con tono completamente diverso.

“Chi?” biascica Devi, avendo la netta impressione che la lingua le sia rimasta attaccata al palato.

Kamala la osserva con tenerezza: “Sto parlando di Ben, Devi. Come sta Ben?”

Devi inghiotte a vuoto, e la tristezza associata agli ultimi eventi torna ad avvolgerla nelle sue spire come un serpente viscido: “Io… non lo so, Kamala. Noi… abbiamo smesso di parlarci”

“Oh” il sorriso di Kamala svanisce di colpo, “Mi dispiace molto”

“Non è necessario che ti dispiaci” aggiunge Devi, sforzandosi di tenere sotto controllo la rabbia e la tristezza che in questo momento le fanno venire una gran voglia di piangere e urlare nello stesso momento, “In fondo, non c’è nulla di cui stupirsi, trattandosi di me e lui”

Kamala annuisce, ma non proferisce parola.

Per un paio di minuti restano entrambe in silenzio, sedute sul letto ed evitando di incrociare i propri sguardi. Devi ha soprattutto paura di guardare Kamala negli occhi, rischiando così di far crollare la barriera protettiva eretta fra lei e le sue emozioni con la stessa facilità con cui si fa cadere un castello di carte.

Poi Kamala si schiarisce piano la voce, ed esordisce: “Come è andato il tuo appuntamento con Paxton?”

Devi ha un fremito: “Non tanto bene” risponde, ritenendo che non serve a niente minimizzare o fare finta che sia tutto okay. Perché non è così per niente, tanto vale essere sinceri fin da subito.

“Che è successo?” chiede subito Kamala in tono preoccupato.

“Lui non c’entra niente” risponde subito Devi per tranquillizzarla, “Credo che invece sia tutta colpa mia. Non è stato come mi aspettavo”

“ _Kanna_ , tutto è diverso da come ce lo aspettiamo. È normale sentirsi delusi quando vediamo che le nostre aspettative non si realizzano nella realtà” dice Kamala sistemandosi sul materasso in modo da avvicinarsi un po’ di più a Devi.

“Sì, magari hai ragione tu” aggiunge Devi piano, guardando un punto imprecisato sulla parete per poi indugiare sul cuscino che ha lanciato alcuni attimi prima.

Il gesto di stizza scaturito dal pensiero di Malibu.

Dal pensiero di Ben.

La sensazione di vuoto sordo alla bocca dello stomaco inizia a farsi più forte, ed improvvisamente le sembra di rivivere con maggiore chiarezza il ricordo del loro bacio.

E più cerca di reprimerlo, più questo sembra voler tornare a farsi vedere da lei.

Devi fa un respiro profondo, e guarda Kamala con la coda dell’occhio. Quando prova a parlare, la sua voce è atona, metallica e lontana anni luce persino da sé stessa: “Ho baciato Paxton”

Devi non riesce nemmeno a guardare sua cugina in faccia, ma Kamala si limita semplicemente a chiederle pacatamente: “Non sei felice?”

“No”

“Perché?”

“Non… non so come spiegarlo”

“Provaci”

“Io… avrei… avrei voluto che fosse un’altra persona” risponde Devi velocemente, incapace di bloccare le parole che le sono sgorgate dalla bocca come un fiume in piena.

“Avresti voluto che fosse Ben?”

Devi si volta per guardare Kamala, il cuore che sembra di colpo accelerare nel petto mentre il suo cervello inizia a metabolizzare quelle ultime parole.

“Io…”

“Devi, hai imparato a non nascondere le tue vere emozioni in questi ultimi giorni. Sii sincera, non aver paura dei tuoi sentimenti” la esorta la cugina guardandola con occhi penetranti.

Devi sente la morsa allo stomaco stringerla maggiormente, ma annuisce piano: “Io… sì. Sì, avrei voluto che fosse Ben”

_Ecco. L’ho detto. L’ho detto davvero._

E’ talmente incredula delle sue stesse parole da accorgersi a stento del tocco leggero delle dita di Kamala fra i suoi capelli, mentre le scosta una ciocca dal viso. Devi si volta verso di lei e il suo sorriso è così dolce e carico di comprensione da darle la netta impressione che la cugina le stia leggendo dentro, nel profondo. _Quasi come fa Ben…_

“A volte devi baciare il ragazzo sbagliato per trovare quello giusto” le dice piano.

Devi storce il naso, non potendo però trattenere un mezzo sorriso: “Hai rubato la frase dal sequel di _Tutte le volte che ho scritto ti amo_?”

Kamala inclina piano la testa con fare pensoso: “Probabilmente… ma rispecchia comunque quello che voglio intendere”

Devi si morde il labbro, inclinando la testa all’indietro e lasciando andare un sospiro stanco:

“E adesso che cosa faccio?”

“Non è ovvio? Vai da lui e gli dici quello che provi” esordisce Kamala, facendola sobbalzare di scatto a quella prospettiva: andare da Ben e dirgli quello che prova dopo tutto quel che è accaduto fra di loro negli ultimi giorni? Roba da matti.

“Ma… Kamala, io l’ho ferito! L’ho baciato a Malibu, e poi gli ho detto che non significava niente e che adesso che avevo finalmente un’occasione con Paxton non volevo perderla!”

“Dovevi capire cosa provi davvero per Paxton, e hai finalmente capito quello che provi per Ben. Non puoi fartene una colpa, Devi”

“E invece sì. Perché lui adesso ha il cuore spezzato, per colpa mia…”

“Dovresti comunque andare da lui e dirgli la verità. Se la merita, e tu lo sai benissimo.”

Sta piangendo? Probabilmente sì. Devi piange solo quando l’onda in cui si aggrovigliano i suoi sentimenti e le sue emozioni si ingrossa al punto da bloccarsi nello spazio fra la gola e il petto, che inizia ad essere scosso dai singhiozzi. Tutto questo ha lo stesso sapore agrodolce di quel giorno a Malibu, il giorno in cui ha avuto come l’impressione di essersi svegliata da un lungo sonno.

“Ma…”

La paura ha un sapore amaro, dalla consistenza viscida e appiccicosa, una sensazione sgradevole e quasi adrenalinica che dalla bocca dello stomaco risale alla punta della lingua. La prospettiva di dire a Ben quello che prova per lui la metterebbe in una strada pericolosa, in cui per la prima volta dovrà abbassare tutte le sue difese e aprire il suo cuore. Praticamente come buttarsi da un precipizio sperando che la corda a cui si è attaccati non si rompa di colpo, finendo poi spiaccicati al suolo.

“Ma se…” balbetta, mentre lacrime calde e sottili continuano a scorrerle lungo le guance, “...s-se lui non volesse…” inspira profondamente e riprova ancora, “...se lui non volesse me?” domanda, la voce che adesso è ridotta ad appena un sussurro.

Kamala le asciuga una guancia con la punta del pollice, carezzandole la testa ancora una volta: “Be’, _kanna_ … è un rischio che devi correre”

Il sorriso di Kamala sembra rivelarle molto più di quanto non sembri: trasuda esperienza, ma anche l’impressione di essere a conoscenza di qualcosa che prima Devi non riusciva a vedere, e che invece adesso le appare davanti agli occhi in tutta la sua evidenza.

“Ma tu sai che ne vale la pena” conclude la cugina, circondandole le spalle con le braccia.

E Devi, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, si concede finalmente il lusso di poggiare il capo sulla spalla di Kamala, continuando a piangere in silenzio.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


“Ben, ragazzo mio, sto andando via” Patty compare sulla soglia dell’uscio aperto della sua stanza, “Posso fare qualcos’altro per te?”

“No, grazie” le risponde Ben con un sorriso, “Sono a posto”

Patty annuisce, malgrado il suo sorriso non sia allegro come al solito: “Stai ancora studiando?” domanda facendo un cenno al libro aperto e ai vari fogli sparsi sul materasso.

Ben fa spallucce: “Non ho niente di meglio da fare”

“Potresti invitare quella ragazza… come si chiama? Devi!” esclama, facendo fare allo stomaco di Ben una capriola all’indietro, “Mi è sembrata molto simpatica, e vi siete divertiti quando è venuta a stare qui”

“Uhm, s-sì” balbetta Ben, “Ma… stasera preferisco rimanere a studiare” conclude, abbassando lo sguardo e sfogliando a caso una pagina dal libro di algebra.

“Qualcosa ti turba, caro?” chiede Patty in un tono così preoccupato da costringere Ben a sollevare gli occhi dal libro per incrociare quelli della sua governante.

“No” risponde Ben un po’ troppo energicamente, “No, sto bene” continua con una risata forzata, “Ho solo bisogno di studiare, tutto qui”

“Sei il ragazzo più intelligente che conosco, ragazzo mio” puntualizza Patty, incrociando le braccia vigorose e robuste al petto, “Non hai nessun bisogno di studiare”

Ben si sente avvampare: è abituato ai modi gentili e affabili di Patty, ma quel complimento gli risuona così spontaneo e inaspettato da spingerlo automaticamente a sorridere.

“E ti conosco abbastanza da capire che qualcosa non va” continua Patty, squadrandolo con una certa intensità, “Mi sei sembrato triste negli ultimi giorni”

_Più triste delle altre volte?_

Ben scuote piano il capo: “Sono solo un po’ stanco per via della scuola, tutto qui”

Patty stringe le labbra, ma alla fine si limita a dire: “Prenditi una pausa ogni tanto”

“Okay” Ben sospira, credendo finalmente di averla scampata.

Prima che Patty esca dalla sua stanza, si volta a guardarlo un’ultima volta: “Credevo che fossi triste per via di Devi”

La bocca di Ben si secca di colpo: “ P-perché?” biascica, sforzandosi di apparire tranquillo e disinvolto.

“Era una buona compagnia per te, e così mi è sembrato che fossi triste perché non vive più qui”

“Oh” Ben apre e chiude la bocca per qualche secondo, “Be’… è giusto che sia tornata a casa sua, con la sua famiglia”

“Certamente, ma ho visto che eri… _felice_ insieme a lei” gli sorride ancora una volta, “Era da tanto che non ti vedevo così felice, ragazzo mio”

Quelle parole gli fanno uno strano effetto, come se avesse ricevuto una secchiata d’acqua in pieno viso e si fosse risvegliato da un lungo torpore.

Perché è dannatamente vero. È tutto vero.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	7. Capitolo 7 But you’re in my head, you’re in my blood and it feels so good to hurt so much

**Capitolo 7**

**But you’re in my head, you’re in my blood and it feels so good to hurt so much**

  
  


Arriva a casa di Ben con i muscoli delle gambe che bruciano per lo sforzo. Kamala si è offerta di accompagnarla con la sua auto, ma Devi ha rifiutato energicamente prima di precipitarsi al piano inferiore, afferrare la sua giacca di jeans e chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Ha avuto bisogno di camminare, è un ottimo modo per distendere i nervi, e quelli di Devi al momento sono tesi quanto le corde della sua amata arpa.

Un leggero vento soffia scompigliandole i capelli e facendola rabbrividire lievemente, ma non le importa. In questo istante, nemmeno il vento riesce ad essere una preoccupazione in confronto al gigantesco groppo in gola che avverte alla vista della porta d’ingresso della casa di Ben.

Devi ha sempre agito impulsivamente, è sempre stata una temeraria, non si è mai davvero posta il problema delle conseguenze delle sue azioni: motivo per il quale le è capitato più o meno sempre di finire nei guai. Ma adesso è diverso, ed è _terrificante_.

Teme con tutta sé stessa le conseguenze che deriveranno dalle sue prossime azioni se…

_Se Ben non sente per te quello che senti tu per lui?_

Esatto.

È strano, il modo in cui la paura ti paralizza ogni singolo muscolo, impedendoti anche solo di fare un passo.

_Ma tu sai che ne vale la pena._

È vero, Kamala ha perfettamente ragione. Devi sa che vale la pena tentare, vale la pena rischiare di bruciarsi col fuoco una volta che ci si ritrova a poca distanza da esso. Vale la pena, per Ben. Per il modo in cui la fa sentire, per il suo esserci sempre e comunque, per essere stato un buon amico, per averle offerto il suo aiuto e un posto dove stare, per averle dato l’occasione di rimediare con Eleanor e Fabiola, per averle dato l’opportunità di riappacificarsi con sua madre.

E quel bacio, quel bacio a Malibu, è paragonabile all’eruzione di un vulcano che, essendo rimasto dormiente per lungo tempo, si è risvegliato scatenando tutta la sua potenza. Il vulcano che ha costituito le loro vite, saldamente legate l’una all’altra, dieci anni di storia che con il tempo hanno finito per assumere un significato nuovo, e allo stesso tempo evidente da sempre.

Come quando ti ritrovi a rileggere un libro le cui parole nel frattempo assumono un significato nuovo, quasi più concreto e inaspettatamente bello.

Devi avverte dentro sé stessa un fuoco che adesso le infonde nuova forza al corpo, spingendo i muscoli delle gambe ad obbedire ai comandi del cervello per muoversi, avanzando lungo il vialetto fino alla porta d’ingresso.

Le basta pigiare appena il pulsante del campanello affinché il suono di questo si propaghi nello spazio circostante, tagliuzzando l’aria notturna come un coltello.

L’attesa dura solo un minuto, e una volta aperto l’uscio lo stomaco e il cuore di Devi fanno un triplo salto mortale alla vista di Ben. L’azzurro limpido di quegli occhi che Devi ha sempre amato, ma che non ha mai avuto il coraggio di ammettere incontrano i suoi, spalancati per lo stupore che gli modella il resto dei lineamenti del viso. Un viso a cui non ha mai smesso di pensare, e che adesso la rende felice e la terrorizza nello stesso momento.

“Devi…” dice Ben, la voce ridotta ad un mormorio mentre si ritrova a poca distanza da lei.

“Ehi” gracchia Devi, stringendo le mani a pugno nascoste nella tasca della giacca.

“Cosa ci fai qui? Sono quasi le undici, dovresti essere a casa…”

Devi pensa per un secondo che, se Ben fosse il suo ragazzo, sua madre non avrebbe nulla di cui lamentarsi a questo punto, dato che sa benissimo che deve essere a casa per le undici in punto.

“Avevo bisogno di parlarti, e non potevo aspettare di rivederti a scuola…”

“Qualcosa non va? Stai bene?”

“Sto bene anzi, per la verità sto più che bene. Perché…”

_Coraggio, Devi. Puoi farcela. È la tua occasione._

“Perché finalmente ho capito una cosa. Una cosa molto importante”

“Di cosa stai parlando?”

“Sono uscita con Paxton, e ci siamo baciati”

Quella frase sgorga dalle sue labbra in fretta, e l’adrenalina che le sta attraversando il corpo da qualche ora con la potenza di una scarica elettrica non fa che aumentare il senso di vertigine.

L’espressione sul viso di Ben le dà come l’impressione di aver rotto qualcosa, un oggetto fragile e delicato. Gli occhi di lui sono più scuri nella penombra del vialetto, ma le appaiono comunque vitrei, e Devi non può a fare a meno di chiedersi quanto le sue parole lo stiano ferendo, nel profondo. Ma non è tutto qui…

Ben si schiarisce la voce, che sembra voler nascondere un tremito quando inizia a parlare, la tristezza palpabile in ogni sillaba.

“Be’, che posso dirti? Congratulazioni. È più o meno l’uomo dei tuoi sogni, perciò…”

“Sì, ma non è andata come speravo”

“Che vuoi dire?”

_Ci siamo._ _Fai un respiro profondo e conta fino a cinque._ Il battito del cuore le rimbomba nelle orecchie, mentre i palmi delle mani iniziano a sudare.

“Ho baciato Paxton e avrebbe dovuto essere grandioso. Ma non lo è stato. Anzi, per la verità… non ho sentito niente”

Adesso sembra che ogni cosa stia procedendo a rallentatore. L’espressione notevolmente cambiata e allo stesso tempo confusa, sul viso di Ben le infonde uno strano quanto _insolito_ coraggio; Devi si ritrova così ad avanzare di qualche passo nella sua direzione, cautamente, mentre sembra che il groppo avviluppatosi nella sua gola stia finalmente iniziando a sciogliersi poco a poco.

“Vuoi sapere perché?” dice, sperando invano che la voce non le stia tremando troppo, “Perché avrei voluto che fossi tu, Ben”

Le parole sgorgano dalle sue labbra con la potenza di un fiume in piena: non può arrestare la loro corsa. Non può e soprattutto non vuole fermarle. Fa un altro respiro profondo prima di continuare a lasciare che il fiume delle sue emozioni rincantucciate in un angolo segreto dentro di lei siano finalmente libere di scorrere via, invadendola e travolgendola prima che possano distruggerla a furia di tentare di sopprimerle ancora a lungo. Se c’è una cosa che ha capito a Malibu, a parte i suoi sentimenti per Ben, è l’importanza di non reprimere mai più e per nessuna ragione le sue emozioni.

“E sai perché avrei voluto che fossi tu? Perché quello che c’è stato fra di noi a Malibu continua a ronzarmi nella testa. È un pensiero che non mi lascia in pace, mi tiene sveglia la notte, e mi fa fare e pensare cose che non mi sarebbero mai venute in mente”

Ben la guarda come se non potesse credere ai suoi occhi, come se Devi non fosse realmente lì di fronte a lui a dirgli tutte queste cose: “Devi, io non…”

“Lasciami finire, ti prego. Io…”

Non vuole piangere adesso, davvero non vuole. Ma è più forte di lei, il fiume delle sue emozioni si è trasfigurato in parte nelle lacrime calde che al momento le stanno scorrendo lungo le guance. Stranamente però, piangere le sta facendo un effetto insolito. Le sta infondendo un calore che a poco a poco le scioglie i nervi e i muscoli.

“Io non sono mai stata brava ad esprimere quello che sento, lo sai bene... e probabilmente adesso ti starò solo confondendo le idee ancora di più…” si concede un secondo per riprendere fiato, anche se le risulta difficile con il cuore che sembra voler sgusciare via del suo petto. Perciò s’impone di restare calma e di passarsi una mano fra i capelli per rilassarsi: “Quello che sto cercando di dirti è che penso a te continuamente, Ben Gross. Non so come o perché è successo, onestamente non me ne frega niente, ho cercato di negare l’evidenza. Ma sono un casino vivente, quindi non ci sono riuscita, e adesso non voglio più nasconderlo”

E’ l’improvvisa mancanza di aria nei polmoni a dirle di fermarsi. Si sente come se avesse corso per chilometri e chilometri, e detesta questa sensazione. Detesta non riuscire ad esprimere correttamente quello che sente, malgrado la maggior parte del tempo cerchi di nasconderlo il più possibile al resto del mondo. Ma i suoi sentimenti per Ben esercitano una pressione forte dentro di lei, spingendola a comportarsi come se la sua capacità di articolare una frase di senso compiuto svanisse di colpo. E tutto per un solo sguardo da parte di quegli occhi blu, di quell’espressione sul viso di Ben che è sempre in grado di infonderle sicurezza, e che adesso invece la sta mettendo in difficoltà.

Ed ecco che lui corre in suo aiuto, come sempre. Come ha fatto persino quando erano ancora l’uno la nemesi dell’altra. La voce di Ben è ferma e solida, ma allo stesso tempo flebile e cauta.

“Cos’è che non vuoi più nascondere, Devi?”

“Non voglio più nascondere il fatto che provo dei sentimenti per te, Ben”

Ecco. Finalmente ha sganciato la bomba. Adesso non le resta che aspettare di finire in mille pezzi, nell’attesa di tornare a vivere in un mondo in cui Ben Gross non prova lo stesso per lei.

“Tu… cosa?” balbetta lui, con una voce così acuta che potrebbe perfino divertirla se al momento non si sentisse come se si trovasse sull’orlo di un precipizio.

“Mi hai sentito, Gross. Non so se riesco a dirtelo di nuovo, anche perché mi sembra che mi sia morto un neurone per lo sforzo”

Uno sbuffo appena udibile, ecco a cosa somiglia la risata di Ben Gross in questo momento. In mezzo alle lacrime, Devi prova a studiare per un attimo il viso del ragazzo a cui ha appena confessato i suoi sentimenti, quello che per dieci anni ha considerato sempre e solo come il suo rivale accademico.

L’espressione di Ben è simile a quella che ha avuto a Malibu, subito dopo che Devi si era sporta verso di lui e lo aveva baciato. Gli occhi grandi, spalancati e di un blu assurdamente brillante e quasi più scuro del solito; le labbra appena dischiuse per lo stupore e la meraviglia.

_Se solo Devi sapesse la velocità alla quale sta andando il cuore di Ben in questo momento, ne riconoscerebbe il battito e lo ricondurrebbe subito a Malibu, visto che lo ha percepito lei stessa sulla punta delle sue dita…_

_Se solo Devi sapesse cosa significano quelle parole per Ben, l’immensa portata di significato che possiedono…_

“Ma… tu… tu vuoi stare con… con Paxton…” balbetta Ben, torcendosi febbrilmente le mani.

“Non voglio stare con Paxton” afferma Devi con decisione, il battito furioso del suo cuore le arriva fin dentro le orecchie.

Gli occhi di Ben sembrano voler sgusciar fuori dalle orbite: “Non vuoi?” chiede quasi ansimando.

“No. Voglio stare con te, Ben”

“S-sei… sei s-sicura?”

Devi si morde il labbro, affondando le mani nelle tasche con maggior decisione: “Non sarei qui se non lo fossi, non pensi?”

In questo istante, a Devi torna in mente Emily Dickinson e quel che diceva a proposito della speranza: “la speranza è quella cosa piumata che si viene a posare sull’anima”. Ed è così che si sente nell’osservare il volto di Ben in questo istante, dandole l’impressione o forse l’illusione che magari anche lui…

“Ti prego, Ben!” esclama, trattenendo a stento l’impulso di gridare rischiando di farsi sentire dal vicinato, “Dì qualcosa, prima che mi metta ad urlare o peggio a vomitare o…”

Non fa neanche in tempo a rendersi conto del fatto che Ben si è avvicinato a lei, premendo le labbra contro le sue in un bacio che la lascia senza fiato, un tocco fermo e gentile allo stesso tempo. Basta quella leggera pressione a far tremare le gambe di Devi e a farle aumentare le pulsazioni. Le labbra di Ben sono morbide e calde proprio come le ricordava da Malibu, il pensiero fisso che ha contribuito a rendere le sue ultime notti insonni e le sue giornate confuse. Devi ne segue il contorno con le proprie, cercando avidamente di memorizzarne ogni singola increspatura; si ritrova a tirar fuori le mani dalle tasche e a premerle contro il petto di Ben, facendo scivolare le dita sulla stoffa morbida della sua felpa.

Avverte dentro di lei il desiderio crescente di abbandonarsi a quel tocco, di avvicinare maggiormente il suo corpo a quello di Ben affinché lui possa stringerla tra le braccia e darle così quel senso di completezza assoluta che ha avvertito la prima volta in cui si sono baciati.

Le loro bocche si separano con uno schiocco, che risuona amplificato nel quartiere deserto. Le palpebre di Devi si schiudono appena, mentre la sua mente cerca di riemergere dal dolce oblio provocato dalle labbra di Ben.

“Cosa… che vuol dire questo?” balbetta, di colpo consapevole di aver continuato a baciarlo senza effettivamente capire se sia stata (come d’altronde spera) una reazione ai suoi sentimenti per lui.

Ben le circonda il viso con le mani, asciugandole i residui di lacrime con le dita e sorridendole in un modo che lascia trasparire una _confusa felicità_.

“Anche io voglio stare con te, Devi. Ho sempre voluto stare con te, e non voglio più nasconderlo nemmeno io” le dice, con una dolcezza nella voce da darle la netta impressione di avere i piedi scollati dal suolo.

“Tu… anche tu provi dei sentimenti per me?” mormora, raccogliendo un po’ di coraggio per sollevare le mani e poggiarle sul viso di Ben, trattenendo l’impulso di volersi aggrappare a lui con tutte le sue forze per timore di vederlo svanire via.

Ben le scosta con delicatezza i capelli dal viso, portando alcune ciocche dietro le orecchie e rivolgendole uno di quei sorrisi luminosi che nel profondo di sé stessa Devi ha sempre amato: “Sì, certo che sì. Forse li provo da sempre, ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo o di dirtelo…”

“Sul serio?” sussurra Devi sbattendo le palpebre, soppesando ogni parola quasi come fosse una gemma preziosa e di rara bellezza.

“Sì. E anche io non ho fatto altro che pensare a quello che è successo a Malibu. Anche per me è stato un pensiero fisso, ma non credevo che tu provassi lo stesso per me…” le prende il mento fra le dita, strofinando il polpastrello in un punto vicinissimo all’angolo della sua bocca.

“Be’, come al solito, ti sbagliavi di grosso” dice Devi con una mezza risata, ma sente il corpo tremare come fanno le corde della sua arpa quando le pizzica. E Ben sta facendo esattamente la stessa cosa con lei in questo momento: le sue dita la sfiorano con la stessa cura e attenzione che lei utilizza con il suo strumento, facendo vibrare ogni fibra che la compone per produrre una musica che solo lei è in grado di sentire e riconoscere come propria. Un effetto che soltanto lui è in grado di provocarle.

“Sbaglio o poco fa hai detto che hai sacrificato un neurone pur di dirmi che hai dei sentimenti per me?” le domanda Ben con un cipiglio interrogativo, che però non dura a lungo visto che Devi si stringe maggiormente a lui, circondandogli la base del collo con le mani e accarezzandogli piano i capelli all’altezza della nuca.

Devi ride. E insieme alla risata, leggera come le ali di una farfalla, libera anche la tensione accumulata nell’ultima mezz’ora.

“Forse ho esagerato un po’…” mormora, sfiorandogli il naso con il proprio e avvertendo un fremito nel percepire il respiro caldo di Ben sulle labbra, che formicolano per la bruciante ed impellente necessità di baciarlo ancora.

Ben le sfiora il collo con le dita, per poi circondarle la schiena con le mani, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro basso e roco: “Ti propongo un patto, allora... Una tregua momentanea che ci permetta di godere appieno di questo momento fra noi. Cosa ne dici?” lo sguardo penetrante nei suoi occhi blu la fa sciogliere come la neve sotto il sole di primavera, quando è ormai chiaro che l’inverno è finito.

“Per me va benissimo” sussurra prima di tornare ad immergere le labbra in quelle di Ben.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


_**Fine** _

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Con questo capitolo si conclude questa breve storia, che mi ha dato tante emozioni mentre la scrivevo fino a spingermi a pubblicarla. Se vi va, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!**

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
